Iridescent Monochrome
by KanariMegami
Summary: Korra has been taken by Amon and is being held captive. With each passing moment she is in her enemy's clutches her memories start to fade and the line between reality and fantasy begin to blur.
1. Preview

Hello, everyone and welcome to my story. This is just a short preview of it. I will be putting up the rest a chapter one in a bit. It was rather hard to write this but after some hard work and research. I was finally able to find a plot I liked along with having enough information to write it. I made a goal for each chapter to be around 5,000 words each. This is just a small piece of it.

Iridescent (虹彩)-having rainbow colors that appear to move and change as the angle at which they are seen changes

Monochrome (单色)-dull, insipid, and lacking interest or distinctiveness

~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~

Her head was pounding and her body throbbed with pain. Where was she? Gradually her senses began to awaken. The room she was in wreaked of antiseptic. Just catching one breath of it made her stomach do back flips. The brunette groaned as she opened her eyes. Her eyelashes began to flutter open. Her vision came in blurry after a few seconds it focused. The lights on the ceiling were blinding brilliant white. Korra moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. She opened them little by little allowing her pupils to adjust to the room.

The mattress beneath her was rather hard but warm from her body heat. There was a soft and fairly large pillow behind her head. The rest of the room was ice cold. The teen took in a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before letting it go. As the air came out it formed a small gray cloud. It lingered for a few seconds before disappearing. The cold of the room nipped at her skin... The blue eyed girl shivered.

"..Tenzin...?" Korra grumbled. Her own voice sounded foreign to her. It normally rang with confidence and passion. But now it sounded so frail if someone so much as touched her she would shatter.

Her throat felt coarse and her lips bone dry. The back of her throat felt like it was being scrapped by thousands of tiny shards of glass. Her lips were cracked and stung from the bitter cold of the room. She started to sit up feeling the pain surge through her body. She had barely lifted herself two centimeters from the bed only to feel something holding her down.

Panic filled her blue topaz eyes. As she looked down she noticed four thick brown leather straps went across Korra's body. Her adrenalin kicked in. The Avatar began to struggle and writhe under the restraints. Korra took a deep breath before trying to burn through the leather with her fire bending. _Nothing._

_'What?'_ she thought. She tried again not so much as a spark emitted from the girl's body. The teen began to thrash again.

"Let me g-!" Korra screamed only to have her voice being cut off by her own wracking coughs. Her stomach felt hallow but she could feel bile rising.

She also noticed her normal water tribe clothes were gone. Her light blue sleeveless muscle shirt had been replaced with an oversized white frock. Her baggy blue sweat pants were gone and she donned loose white cotton pants. The teen's cozy fur boots were long gone leaving her feet bare. Korra longed for her old clothes. The ones she now wore were thin and even the slightest bit of wind went right through them. The material scratched at her skin. Her chocolate brown locks had been freed from her usual warrior's wolf tail. The girl's hair hung in loose waves framing her face.

A small gust of cool air began to nudge at her right forearm. Slowly she turned her head in the direction of the small draft. A few inches up along the wall behind her bed to the right of her cot was a tiny window. The glass was dirty with prominent fingerprints across it. The white molding along the frame was cracked and beginning to yellow. The most distinctive feature of the window was the solid silver metal bars that formed a crisscross pattern. Just beyond the room a snow storm raged on behind the glass. Korra couldn't see anything past the blurs of white wisps.

Faster than she should have Korra turn her head to the left and looked across the room. The sudden movement sent out a jolt of pain through her body. It was rather bare and petite. The walls were an eggshell white. In the lower right corner there was a small rustic wooden bookshelf. The shelf was around her height yet wide; it held only two or three books. The bookshelf was in the far corner three feet from the window. She could see a generous layer of dust had gathered on it. Her eyes shifted down to the floor. The tile on the floor was white as well. The brunette let out a groan as the light reflecting off of the tile hit her pupils. Korra's eyes glanced further up to find the door. Unlike the rest of the room the door was a sleek silver metal. At the top of the door there was a small window cut out at the top. It was just big enough for someone to put their eyes by it to peek in. A matching silver handle was found on the door to the far right.

Korra moaned again. Every where she looked she felt her eyes burn. The entire room was too bright. The teen closed her eyes again trying to gather her thoughts. She began to rattle her brain for answers. What did she remember last before passing out? Nothing. The Avatar began to sort through her thoughts in search of a clue. Her mind was filled with people, names and voices but none of it seemed recent. Wait! She remembered something; her, Mako, Bolin training in the mornin-no, that memory was old...Weeks old at that. Who had she last seen or talked to? Had the voice been feminine or masculine, she couldn't recall. Maybe it had been Mako, or Pema. No, that wasn't right. She sighed; it looked like her memory was a little more than fuzzy.

Simply laying here and probing her mind wasn't getting her anywhere. Her memory could wait; the most important thing was to get out of wherever she was. She took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. She shut her eyes focusing on her bending. Korra tried once more to burn through her restraints, nothing. Then it hit her...What if Amon had taken her bending already...She could feel the color leaving her own face. Panic and fear poured into her cerulean eyes. She couldn't remember anything! Korra started picturing the terrifying scene. Her skin started crawl as she remembered the way Amon's hand had reached towards her forehead. The teen's breathing became erratic. She had failed everyone...Tenzin, Katara, Mako, the citizens of Republic City...She had failed the world...

_'No, No. NO! NO!'_ Korra mentally screamed, as she tried to rationalize her situation. She had just been chi blocked, that's why her body was sore. Even with her bending Amon seemed untouchable. Why go through the trouble of restraining her if she couldn't fight? Yes, that was it! She was fine a little sore and tired but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She sighed regaining her composure. Now all she had to do as figure out a way to get out of here. Korra turned her head to the window; all she could see was snow for miles. She must be on the outskirts of the city, close by the mountains she guessed. The last she remembered of Republic City was light snow fall, not the blizzard outside of this window. She hoped that only a few hours had past and that she wasn't too far from the city.

Blue eyes scanned the room once more. Only things that seemed to be old were the bookshelf and the window. The shelf could have easily been added before her arrival though. The bars had to be a new addition to the room, unlike the window they shined. She narrowed her eyes taking a closer look. Through strained eyes she could tell it wasn't just any type of metal, it was platinum. '_Just like in Hiroshi's workshop',_ she thought. Korra turned her head back to the door, it was platinum as well. The paint of the walls was too bright to be old, someone one must have recently painted the walls. Lastly she looked down at the tiled floor. It didn't look bendable. The floor had a glossy finish to it, as far she could tell it held no scratches or scuff marks. They must have recently installed the tile as well. It seemed as though Amon had taken every precaution to make sure she couldn't escape. The room must have been made special just for her.

Amon wouldn't just leave her here, there had to be guards posted outside of her room. Korra tried to listen for footsteps and heard nothing. Maybe they were on a rotating shift? They wouldn't be dumb enough to just leave her alone. Then again, she wasn't much of a threat strapped to a bed with no bending. Her only option of escape was to wait. She hated having to wait for anything. Tenzin had always lectured her lack of patience. She sat in silence for a few moments.

_'All I have to do is wait for someone to open the door, and I'm out of here'_ she though, a small sly smirk spreading across her face. Her bending would come back and she would kick some equalist butt and be on her way to Tenzin and the others. Just as her confidence was renewed, a thought slipped into her mind. But...What if her bending didn't come back in time…? Her cerulean eyes shifted to the door again. Amon could stroll in the room any second now and take her bending away for good. '_No',_ she thought. Amon had said he would save her for last. He was just trying to stop her from ruining his precious revolution. Maybe she would get lucky and just a chi blocker would come in, she could take on a chi blocker or two. The likelihood of her being able to fend off Amon especially in her state was slim to none.

She could still have hope though. She didn't know how long she had been out for, but Korra knew the others were out looking for her. They were probably on their way now. Mako, Bolin and Asami knew the city like the back of their hands, they'd find her. As much as she and Beifong didn't always get along, Korra knew she could count on the ex-chief in a fight. And they had Naga, she was the best tracker. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Tenzin wasn't out there looking for her. She just hoped they were all safe and hadn't been captured like she was.

Being awake for this long had drained Korra's body of what little energy she had. She felt so sore and her eyelids heavy. Korra's eyes began to close_. 'No,'_ she thought. _'I need to stay awake so that I can be ready when he comes. I need to get out of here.'_ Even with being unconscious for so long her body demanded sleep. Much to the Avatar's protests her eyes closed and she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~

That's all for now guys. Please review and tell me what you think of it.^^ As of now I am working on chapter four. I am also currently looking for a beta reader, the position is open to everyone. Pleaes contact me through either my fanfic account or my tumblr -


	2. Achromatic

**This Is the full 1rst chapter of the story. I had originally decided to put up chapter 1 on Monday but I was in a really good mood, so I decided to put it up today.^^ I got to go see Frozen the other day, it was so awesome! It gave me a bit of inspiration for the chapter of this story I'm currently working on. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!^^**

**Achromatic (消色)-**without color: without color and therefore white, gray, or black in appearance

~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~

Her head was pounding and her body throbbed with pain. Where was she? Gradually her senses began to awaken. The room she was in wreaked of antiseptic. Just catching one breath of it made her stomach do back flips. The brunette groaned as she opened her eyes. Her eyelashes began to flutter open. Her vision came in blurry after a few seconds it focused. The lights on the ceiling were blinding brilliant white. Korra moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. She opened them little by little allowing her pupils to adjust to the room.

The mattress beneath her was rather hard but warm from her body heat. There was a soft and fairly large pillow behind her head. The rest of the room was ice cold. The teen took in a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before letting it go. As the air came out it formed a small gray cloud. It lingered for a few seconds before disappearing. The cold of the room nipped at her skin... The blue eyed girl shivered.

"..Tenzin...?" Korra grumbled. Her own voice sounded foreign to her. It normally rang with confidence and passion. But now it sounded so frail if someone so much as touched her she would shatter.

Her throat felt coarse and her lips bone dry. The back of her throat felt like it was being scrapped by thousands of tiny shards of glass. Her lips were cracked and stung from the bitter cold of the room. She started to sit up feeling the pain surge through her body. She had barely lifted herself two centimeters from the bed only to feel something holding her down.

Panic filled her blue topaz eyes. As she looked down she noticed four thick brown leather straps went across Korra's body. Her adrenalin kicked in. The Avatar began to struggle and writhe under the restraints. Korra took a deep breath before trying to burn through the leather with her fire bending. _Nothing._

_'What?'_ she thought. She tried again not so much as a spark emitted from the girl's body. The teen began to thrash again.

"Let me g-!" Korra screamed only to have her voice being cut off by her own wracking coughs. Her stomach felt hallow but she could feel bile rising.

She also noticed her normal water tribe clothes were gone. Her light blue sleeveless muscle shirt had been replaced with an oversized white frock. Her baggy blue sweat pants were gone and she donned loose white cotton pants. The teen's cozy fur boots were long gone leaving her feet bare. Korra longed for her old clothes. The ones she now wore were thin and even the slightest bit of wind went right through them. The material scratched at her skin. Her chocolate brown locks had been freed from her usual warrior's wolf tail. The girl's hair hung in loose waves framing her face.

A small gust of cool air began to nudge at her right forearm. Slowly she turned her head in the direction of the small draft. A few inches up along the wall behind her bed to the right of her cot was a tiny window. The glass was dirty with prominent fingerprints across it. The white molding along the frame was cracked and beginning to yellow. The most distinctive feature of the window was the solid silver metal bars that formed a crisscross pattern. Just beyond the room a snow storm raged on behind the glass. Korra couldn't see anything past the blurs of white wisps.

Faster than she should have Korra turn her head to the left and looked across the room. The sudden movement sent out a jolt of pain through her body. It was rather bare and petite. The walls were an eggshell white. In the lower right corner there was a small rustic wooden bookshelf. The shelf was around her height yet wide; it held only two or three books. The bookshelf was in the far corner three feet from the window. She could see a generous layer of dust had gathered on it. Her eyes shifted down to the floor. The tile on the floor was white as well. The brunette let out a groan as the light reflecting off of the tile hit her pupils. Korra's eyes glanced further up to find the door. Unlike the rest of the room the door was a sleek silver metal. At the top of the door there was a small window cut out at the top. It was just big enough for someone to put their eyes by it to peek in. A matching silver handle was found on the door to the far right.

Korra moaned again. Every where she looked she felt her eyes burn. The entire room was too bright. The teen closed her eyes again trying to gather her thoughts. She began to rattle her brain for answers. What did she remember last before passing out? Nothing. The Avatar began to sort through her thoughts in search of a clue. Her mind was filled with people, names and voices but none of it seemed recent. Wait! She remembered something; her, Mako, Bolin training in the mornin-no, that memory was old...Weeks old at that. Who had she last seen or talked to? Had the voice been feminine or masculine, she couldn't recall. Maybe it had been Mako, or Pema. No, that wasn't right. She sighed; it looked like her memory was a little more than fuzzy.

Simply laying here and probing her mind wasn't getting her anywhere. Her memory could wait; the most important thing was to get out of wherever she was. She took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. She shut her eyes focusing on her bending. Korra tried once more to burn through her restraints, nothing. Then it hit her...What if Amon had taken her bending already...She could feel the color leaving her own face. Panic and fear poured into her cerulean eyes. She couldn't remember anything! Korra started picturing the terrifying scene. Her skin started crawl as she remembered the way Amon's hand had reached towards her forehead. The teen's breathing became erratic. She had failed everyone...Tenzin, Katara, Mako, the citizens of Republic City...She had failed the world...

'No, No. NO! NO!" Korra mentally screamed, as she tried to rationalize her situation. She had just been chi blocked, that's why her body was sore. Even with her bending Amon seemed untouchable. Why go through the trouble of restraining her if she couldn't fight? Yes, that was it! She was fine a little sore and tired but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She sighed regaining her composure. Now all she had to do as figure out a way to get out of here. Korra turned her head to the window; all she could see was snow for miles. She must be on the outskirts of the city, close by the mountains she guessed. The last she remembered of Republic City was light snow fall, not the blizzard outside of this window. She hoped that only a few hours had past and that she wasn't too far from the city.

Blue eyes scanned the room once more. Only things that seemed to be old were the bookshelf and the window. The shelf could have easily been added before her arrival though. The bars had to be a new addition to the room, unlike the window they shined. She narrowed her eyes taking a closer look. Through strained eyes she could tell it wasn't just any type of metal, it was platinum. '_Just like in Hiroshi's workshop',_ she thought. Korra turned her head back to the door, it was platinum as well. The paint of the walls was too bright to be old, someone one must have recently painted the walls. Lastly she looked down at the tiled floor. It didn't look bendable. The floor had a glossy finish to it, as far she could tell it held no scratches or scuff marks. They must have recently installed the tile as well. It seemed as though Amon had taken every precaution to make sure she couldn't escape. The room must have been made special just for her.

Amon wouldn't just leave her here, there had to be guards posted outside of her room. Korra tried to listen for footsteps and heard nothing. Maybe they were on a rotating shift? They wouldn't be dumb enough to just leave her alone. Then again, she wasn't much of a threat strapped to a bed with no bending. Her only option of escape was to wait. She hated having to wait for anything. Tenzin had always lectured her lack of patience. She sat in silence for a few moments.

_'All I have to do is wait for someone to open the door, and I'm out of here'_ she though, a small sly smirk spreading across her face. Her bending would come back and she would kick some equalist butt and be on her way to Tenzin and the others. Just as her confidence was renewed, a thought slipped into her mind. But...What if her bending didn't come back in time…? Her cerulean eyes shifted to the door again. Amon could stroll in the room any second now and take her bending away for good. '_No',_ she thought. Amon had said he would save her for last. He was just trying to stop her from ruining his precious revolution. Maybe she would get lucky and just a chi blocker would come in, she could take on a chi blocker or two. The likelihood of her being able to fend off Amon especially in her state was slim to none.

She could still have hope though. She didn't know how long she had been out for, but Korra knew the others were out looking for her. They were probably on their way now. Mako, Bolin and Asami knew the city like the back of their hands, they'd find her. As much as she and Beifong didn't always get along, Korra knew she could count on the ex-chief in a fight. And they had Naga, she was the best tracker. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Tenzin wasn't out there looking for her. She just hoped they were all safe and hadn't been captured like she was.

Being awake for this long had drained Korra's body of what little energy she had. She felt so sore and her eyelids heavy. Korra's eyes began to close_. 'No,'_ she thought. _'I need to stay awake so that I can be ready when he comes. I need to get out of here.'_ Even with being unconscious for so long her body demanded sleep. Much to the Avatar's protests her eyes closed and she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

XXX

Korra's eyes shot open. How long had she been asleep for? She turned her head to the left; then to the right, nothing had changed. The snow storm hadn't stopped but the clouds were lighter than before. It must have been daytime now. It looked like a bit of rest had done her some good. Her muscles no longer felt so strained. The intense lighting of the room didn't make her head throb like before. It still wasn't pleasant but now it was at least tolerable. She could still feel a pit forming in her stomach.

Nothing had changed; she was still in Amon's clutches. Maybe now her bending was finally back. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. Once again the Avatar tried to burn through her restraints, nothing. Had someone chi-blocked her while she was asleep? She didn't feel sore… Korra had never counted how long chi blocking lasted, she hadn't had it happen to her often enough for the idea to think about testing its limits. For all she knew she could have been asleep for a mere hour. Her thoughts were interrupted by sound of footsteps just beyond the door.

The brunette felt her heartbeat quicken as her blue topaz eyes widened with fear. This was it. Amon was coming for her right now, and her bending wasn't back yet. It was over. No, she had to stay calm getting worked up wouldn't help her think of a plan. It could be just a simple chi blocker. The footsteps echoed through the hall. With each step Korra felt the sensation of dread sink in her stomach, like an anchor in the Yue Bay. Right in front of the door the footsteps came to an abrupt stop. There was a pause, silence replacing it. She heard the soft rustling of papers and then the large silver door began to open.

Her eyes were fixed on the door. She wouldn't let him know she was scared. If he knew, that was like losing half of the battle. Her eyes harden as the door finally came open and she saw the masked man. As quickly as her gaze had grown angry it had changed into a mixture of rage and confusion. The man from behind the door stepped inside.

_'What..?'_ Korra thought as she scanned the man in front of her.

"Good Morning Korra, and how are we feeling today?" The man spoke with smooth and calm voice. It was laced with concern and a rather cheery nature.

Amon's normal white porcelain mask was gone. She could see his neatly combed back dark brown hair. His skin was rather fare making his piercing blue eyes standout even more. She had never seen the eyes of rebel leader. Normally to her they were just dark slits. Seeing them now only made her fear him more. She could feel his eyes looking at her and searching for something. The eyes were the only thing she could see of his face. From his eyes down was covered by a white surgeon's mask. The mask had moved a bit as he spoke to her. Amon's usual attire of his equalist uniform was gone; he wore instead a white collared shirt with matching white pants. His arms were covered by an ankle length crisp white lab coat, over the left side of his jacket there was a small pocket. The pocket housed a small white sky blue handkerchief. On his feet were shiny black shoes. Under his left arm there was a brown clip board with multiply papers spilling out of it. He looked like the healers at the Republic City hospital. Had he just gotten done playing dress up with some of his chi blockers?

"Let me go Amon!" Korra growled looking him directly in the eyes. The Avatar's voice came out very sure, despite the fear that lay hidden inside of her.

She struggled a bit more under the restraints and glared at him. The man never missed a stride, he continued as if she hadn't uttered a single word to him. He reached her bed and pulled out a chair that was leaned against the front of the bed's metal frame. Amon smoothed out his lab coat before sitting down. He set his clipboard in his lap and pulled a pen from one pocket. His cool blue eyes locked with hers. She began to search his for an answer even the smallest hint of his thoughts. Finally she was able to see his eyes. The cream mask was gone and without it he seemed more human and less like the monster that haunted her nightmares. There was a short silence between them. It was broken when the equalist leader began to speak.

"Korra..." The man spoke looking down at his clip board. "As I have told you many times before, _**I am not**_ Amon. I am Doctor Kavik. I asked how you were doing this morning," he smiled at her with his eyes.

"Stop playing dirty, you coward, untie me and fight me fair and square." Korra shouted her voice full of venom.

She didn't understand what was Amon playing at this time?! It didn't make any sense. Why was he dressed like that? Was this some type of ploy? Did he take her for some kind of fool? And why was he calling her by her name? The sound of his voice, no matter how kind he wanted to appear only made her stomach turn in disgust. She continued to glare at him, trying to see if the mask he had put up for her today would begin to crack.

"I see that you're feeling better, your cold has gone down, that's good. Forgive me for the mask but I don't want to catch what you had." He chuckled softly raising one hand and pointing at his white surgeons mask.

"Is there anything special you wanted to talk about today? A family member, someone you knew, an old memory?" he inquired. "There are no wrong answers here Korra, just say what comes to your mind."

The young Avatar narrowed her eyes at him before unclenching her teeth and sucking her checks in a bit. With what little moister she had left in her mouth, she summoned it and pursed her cracked lips. A rather small droplet of spit departed from her mouth and landed on side of Amon's face, right below his left eye. A small smirk began to make its way across Korra's face. But the attack didn't even seem to faze him; he simply reached into the front pocket of his jacket and took out his handkerchief. With a quick swipe of the cloth the bead of saliva was gone, his face remained unchanged. Finally Amon spoke.

"If you're upset about something Korra, use your words" he scolded her softly.

What type of game was he playing with her? The madman's mannerisms had thrown her off completely.

"I don't care what type of plan you have, I will get out of here and I'm going to stop you." Korra refuted her voice full of resolve. The way he was acting was so odd. Was this even the same person? Or maybe just as easy as chameleon's scales transitioned from red to blue, Amon changed personas. Just when she had thought she knew the limits of her foe, he would do something out of the ordinary and she would be left even more lost than before.

"I had hoped we had made some progress but I guess not...This might be a result of the fever though." He said more to himself than to her. "Just to be safe I'm going to have to up your medication though. You're going to feel a bit drowsier than normal but more rest is better" His eyes shifted down to the clipboard as he began to jot down notes.

"Cut the crap and let me go Amon!" Korra snapped. "Where did you take me?" She gritted her teeth as she tried to lung at the man. The attempt was of course futile, she could barely move with these restraints across her body. Fear had become a forgotten emotion now. She was fuming, rage was radiating off of Korra in large waves.

The rebel leader wasn't even listening to her screams of protest. He just kept going about his business, he was ignoring her! Now that he had her locked away, was she some type of joke to him? Korra's resolve hardened, she was going to get out of here fast. As soon as she was free of this stupid bed she was going to unleash a fury of fire bending on him.

"Korra, you know where you are; you're at Doum-ui Development Center. I understand that you must be very irritable today. You've been ill with a fever for a whole week now. But don't worry; someone should be coming by soon with food and your medication for the day. You need to relax your body can't handle any more stress." the doctor said trying to calm the teen.

Even though Amon had given her name of the location she still didn't know where she was. She had heard the name Doumi-ui before. She knew it was in the United Nations...She just wasn't exactly sure where. For all she knew she could have been hundreds of miles away from Republic City, or just on the outskirts. Her captor had given her some useful information though. The young Avatar smiled inside a little bit. Someone would be coming by this room. They'd have to release her from this bed to eat, and when they did she would finally have an opening for escape.

The doctor's free hand made a move for her. The color left her face, he was going to take her bending just like that. She shut her eyes not wanting to see him as it happened. Korra was surprised to just feel his hand lightly pat her forehead. If it had been anyone else the gesture would have been seen as affectionate comforting even. Having a villain touch her sent the girl over the edge. The pads of his finger were like poison to her. She could feel where he had touched her and it burned. She recoiled and thrashed violently, trying to create more distance between them.

"Don't touch me!" Korra screeched through labored breaths. Her chest heaved up and down. Small beads of sweat were beginning to form on her face as she sent the man daggers. Before the room was ice cold, now it felt too small and too hot. Having her foe this close to her was driving her insane. She was starting to prefer the Amon that struck fear into her with every word he spoke. Not this one that tried to coax her with his lies.

"My apologies Korra, normally that calms you down when you're like this" he said his tone appearing rather genuine.

"What do you want Amon, why did you bring me here" she said as her cerulean eyes narrowed. He had stopped writing on the papers in front of him.

"Must I remind you, again that I didn't bring you here; I'm just your Doctor. Councilman Tenzin brought you here three years ago, remember? Is that what you wanted to talk about today? Your old teacher?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?! I haven't been here for three years and Tenzin would never sell me out to anti-bending trash like you! What did you do to my bending?" she shot back.

"Its standard procedure to chi block all bending patients, you know this. We can't have you hurting yourself or anyone else for that matter. You are known to have a mean streak; you have attacked numerous nurses and doctors. Including myself." he added his voice remaining calm and level.

She hadn't laid a finger on Amon, much to her own displeasure. Once these straps were removed...Well, that was a different story. The man was going to be in serious need of a healer once she got her hands on him. And she couldn't have been here for three years. She would have remembered that. Sure her memory was a little fuzzy but she couldn't just erase three years from her mind. She had been a sleep for a few hours...At the longest she had been missing for a day. He was lying, he had to be.

"I take it you want to start from beginning and talk our way through? At fourteen you started your airbending training. You were sent to Republic City to live with Councilman Tenzin. He had put a lot of stress on you while you were there. You didn't enjoy much of your time with the monk. You had only been at the island for a month or two before he brought you here." he paused before adding "Though, I'm not quite sure if him asking me to treat you was a selfless act. He had brought along numerous letters written by elders in the White Lotus, which talked about your hallucinations. You've told me much more before but I think this is a good place to start." He said taking his pen in hand again.

"What, none of that happened!" she screeched. "I'm not crazy! Don't ever talk about Tenzin like that!" Korra's nostrils flared, and her chest heaved. "I'm done with your games Amon, let me go and fight me! Stop being such a coward!" She concluded. Her body shook with anger.

Did honestly think she would believe his lies?! Was he just making this up as their conversation carried on? He must have been. Did he honestly believe that she was this gullible? Korra hated being underestimated, and that's what Amon had been doing. He was talking down to her like she was a child. She wasn't the same girl who had foolishly challenged him to that duel on the island. She had trained so much and worked so hard, and for what? To end up captured with no memory of how he had even done it.

"I never said you were crazy, your mind is just a bit confused. You've just lost your way, I know you're going to get better." he said trying to sooth the girl. "The Tenzin you created in your mind is…" He paused looking down at the clipboard before carrying on. "He is very...To put it nicely...Different from the one that you know in real life. He put you through a lot, I can understand wanting to forget Korra, but you must come to terms with reality" he said gingerly.

The Avatar was about to open her mouth to counter him when they heard a small rapping against the metal door. He blue eyes looked passed the masked man to the metal door. The knocking continued, this time a bit louder.

"You may come in," Amon called.

The door opened and the smell of food wafted in. Korra heard her stomach growl; she hadn't the slightest clue of how long it had been since she had eaten. A slender woman dressed in white nurses uniform wheeled in the tray of food. Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat bun. The metal cart had a white table cloth over the top. In the center of it was a plate that was filled with food. Her eyes grew wide when she saw what on the tray. In the center there was some type of brown soup. She could see green vegetables along with good sized pieces of meat floating in the broth. She didn't know what type of soup it was, but it sure did smell delicious whatever it was. Beside the soup there was a smaller dish filled with hot steaming white rice. A wooden spoon and matching chop stick flanked both sides of the soup bowl. Lastly there was a cup filled with water off to the right side. The teen hadn't even realized she was drooling on the side of her pillow.

Amon chuckled at the young Avatar, "It seems you've got your appetite back, that's good."

She didn't care what he was saying at this point, her entire focus was on the food. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until someone brought some in front of her. A thought tiptoed into Korra's mind...What if the mood had been spiked? He knew she hadn't eaten in so long; maybe this was all a part of his plan? She scanned the tray once more and found off to the side a small plastic cup that held one white pill. It didn't seem like the food had been tampered with. The true toxins were in the clear cup away from the food.

Korra had planned to escape once the woman had come to deliver the medication and meal. She felt so hungry she didn't think she could put up a descent fight without eating anything. Her body might not have felt as sore as before but fighting Amon on an empty stomach would not doubt be a losing battle. They'd have to untie her to eat so when she finished eating she could make a break for it. The nurse wheeled the tray in and placed it on the side of her bed. She stepped away from it but did not leave the room. The woman retreated to the far corner of the room and stood there. The nurse watched her with an intense look, warning her not to try anything.

The nurse didn't look like much of a threat. She was shorter than Korra by far and much thinner as well. Her arms were thin like two straws; she didn't look like she could lift much of anything. Amon wouldn't have planned for the woman to stay if he didn't think she was right for the job. She never knew what to expect from the rebel leader. The teen studied the woman a bit more before turning her attention back on the tray of food. Amon moved his chair away from where she laid and squatted down so they were at eye level.

"Are you going to behave today? You have to eat all of it; your body is already too weak. If you promise me not to act out today, you can feed yourself. Okay?" he said with pleading eyes.

She willed herself to not spit in the equalist face again. The blue eyed girl hated having him this close to her. She had to play along with his little game for a bit. Seeing her finally comply with one of his request for the day should be enough for him to drop his guard. Once he did she was out of here. The plan seemed simple enough in her brain but she knew that it would be a bit harder to put into action. She thought back to her training with Tenzin. She had to calm down; she couldn't show him that she was angry. She tried her best to enter a mediation like state before replying.

"I-I can behave" she said giving the doctor a tiny smile. Ugh, the very thought of smiling at him made her stomach reel. She could get through this.

The man didn't even seem to hesitate. He had accepted her lie within a second of her uttering it. He replied by kneeling on the floor and removing the straps from her body. He first took off one that came across her elbows, next the one that wrapped around her wrist and thighs, the strap just below her knees followed it, and lastly the one over her ankles. Once they were removed he took a step back from her giving her room to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

Gradually Korra sat up; she could feel her bones creak a bit. She took her left hand and rubbed at her right wrist where the leather had been especially unkind. The brunette adjusted herself and placed her feet onto the cold tile, turning her body towards the tray. It was only a matter of seconds before she started eating.

She had known the food smelled good, but never did she imagine it would taste this good. She took generous spook fills of the soup and stuck the spoon into her mouth. The broth of the soup warmed her body. The chunks of meat were so tender they seemed to fall to pieces in her mouth. She hardly had time to chew before sticking another serving of either rice or soup into her mouth. The water tribe teen didn't care what looks her enemy was giving her. All that mattered was to keep eating until she was full. Korra had finished off the meal in a minute. She grabbed the class of water, emptying all of it before setting it back down on the tray.

"Don't forget to take your medication" Amon chimed in.

She had almost forgotten about the lone cup with the small pill sitting in the corner. There was no way she was consuming them. She had never really been given pills to take when she had gotten sick as a child in the South Pole. Knowing Amon those tablets could be anything from sugar to a deadly toxin. The Avatar glared at the pill then unceremoniously lifting her arm and swatting them off of the tray and onto the floor. It landed with a small tick on the floor in front of her.

"Korra, that was rude." Amon's tone elevated a bit with angry. He walked over and began to pick up the pills.

Just as the equalist crouched on the floor, Korra kicked the cart over. The remains of her meal splattered onto the man. She heard several dishes shatter but she didn't bother to look. A small grunt escaped the doctor's mouth as the metal cart landed on him. She had gotten up from her bed and was taking off like a rocket towards the door. The nurse in the corner had stepped in front on her only means of escape. The woman lunged at the teen, Korra swiftly turned her left shoulder to the side and the nurse missed. Korra brought up her elbow and sent it down hard in the center of the woman's back sending her down to the ground.

She felt her sweaty hands make contact with the metal door handle. Her freedom was so close she could taste it, the brunette's thin fingers wrapped around the platinum latch. The door was heavy but she managed to pry it open. She slipped through the door and into the hallway.

The hall was decorated similar to her room, the same intense white walls and colorless tile. She was surprised it warmer outside. The hallway was rather narrow, with metal doors just like hers that lined it. For every three feet there was a new door. Any door could have been her way out. They all had the same small slot at the top to look in. It would take too long for her to check every door for a way out. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as her bare feet smacked the round below. The hallway was long, but at the end she saw a sharp turn. She made her way down the hall making the turn only to be met with more white walls and doors.

She stopped and put her hand on the wall for support. Her vision began to blur only to refocus as she rested. Now that she had stopped to relax she was starting to feel the strain she had put on her body. After eating so much food, she could feel the food shifting and threatening to return to the outside. Silence engulfed her as she tried to think of which direction to go. She felt like she was running in circles. It was weird she hadn't seen a single chi blocker. She had assumed some would have been posted outside of her room. But it felt like this place was a ghost town. It didn't seem like anyone was around. More importantly, she hadn't heard any other footsteps. Amon was fast; at the speed she was going he should have been right on her heels. She turned her head to look back and saw nothing. The watertribe teen didn't have the slightest idea as to where she was going. Everything looked the same! If she marked the walls then Amon would surely find her. Her host's new lair was like quicksand; the more she struggled the further she sank.

Korra took off sprinting again she made another turn and stopped looking straight ahead. Three burly men dressed in white uniforms stood a good distance away. She had been looking for guards and here they were. She hoped they hadn't heard her footsteps but that was unlikely. The tallest of the group turned towards Korra.

"You're not supposed to be out of your room" he said eyeing her suspiciously.

Korra started to back away; there was no way she was going to be able to take on those men with no bending. She turned around to run in the other direction. She took with the white clad men following in suite. She willed her weary legs to go faster. One turn led to another then another. This place was a labyrinth. She could hear the men behind her gaining speed. The Avatar turned one last corner before coming face to face with Amon and several other muscular white clothed men. Amon didn't look the slightest out of breath. The men behind him had a few droplets of sweat on their foreheads, but the doctor was completely composed.

Korra started to turn around to make a break for it in the other direction. The men from earlier had closed in on her, she was surrounded; three men behind her and four in front. They looked ready to pounce on her at any given moment. The Avatar squared her feet getting ready to fight till her last breath if she had to. For a while the hall was still, everyone's muscles twitched in anticipation. The men ready to grab Korra, and she prepared to dodge their attacks. Just as she thought one of the men in front was going to make a move, Amon stepped forward.

"There is no need for violence" he said putting both of his hands up. "I don't want to hurt you, Korra."

They gave each other a few looks before giving Korra and the doctor space. They didn't leave the hall but they were now farther away. Her eyes darted from the men to Amon, trying to catch their every movement. She narrowed her eyes at them, her breathing was heavy. She hadn't felt this tired when she was running. Now more than ever she needed her strength.

"Korra, you need to calm down. No one is going to hurt you but, you do need to return to your room now," he said taking a step towards her.

"….Why don't you ditch that act and the goons and fight me, one on one. No tricks, no lies...Just. You and me," She said between uneven breaths.

"I'm not going to fight you. You're still sick Korra...You need to lie back down and rest…No one is going to hurt you." He said trying to reassure the young Avatar, he took another step towards her.

The watertribe teen turned her head behind her and then back to the front. She was trapped. There was no way she was going to get out of here. If it had been only two guards she might have been able to manage. But seven full-grown muscular men was something different entirely. She was too tired and far too weak, to put up a decent fight. One thing she knew for sure was that if she was going down, she was going to do it kicking and screaming all the way.

Korra readied her stance; she could feel the other men inching closer to her. Amon was close enough now. Even if it was just one hit, she could get him. This was it, now or never. The blue eyed girl lunged towards Amon jumping up. In this moment everything slowed down as she drove towards him she could see the guards pounce at her. But the rebel leader was perfectly still. His hands still raised in a passive manner. Their eyes met, right before Korra went down to the floor.

As quickly as she had dove towards Amon she crouched down. Her left leg bent while the other straight out like a sword. She made a swift turn with her right leg knocking Amon's feet from underneath him. Before the equalist could hit the ground Korra was up again, the men hurled towards Korra. She sent out a large fan kick knocking one of them square in the jaw. Another came from behind and put her left arm in a vice like grip. She winced at the pain as she tried to loosen his grip. It only got worse. From behind a goon kicked her legs in sending her down to her knees. She let out a groan of pain as her knee caps hit the cold floor. The used her moment of weakness to grab her other arm and hold it behind her back.

Amon was slowly getting to his feet. As he stood her took a moment to brush off any dust or dirt that had gotten on his white therapist attire. His finger smoothing out his white lab coat removing the wrinkles she had made. The rebel leader towered over Korra, making her feel even smaller. Two of the men flanked her on both sides, each man holding on of her arms behind her back. She could one of their knees digging into her back ever so slightly.

Amon's misty eyes found hers. The scene was all too familiar. It was just like that day she had challenged him on the island. He loomed over her like a shadow. The image of him reaching for her emerged in her mind. She was too terrified to look him in the eye. Korra cast her gaze down to the floor, lowering her head. She heard Amon walking towards her. Her messy brown locks created a curtain hiding her face from her enemy. The footsteps stopped and he began to speak.

"Now we must escort Korra back to her room. And gentlemen, do be kind to her." He said before turning around. Amon clasped both of his hands behind his back as he began to walk away.

The burly men lifted Korra to her feet and followed the doctor. The teen's legs didn't seem to want to work correctly. Her pace was much slower than of the men that carried her. There was so need to waste energy attempting to walk. She had lost this fight, and trying to keep up with them was just too difficult. After a while she just stopped moving and let the men drag her back. Korra's eyes moved from side to side as they traveled through the halls. She had thought since they were moving slower she would be able to memorize the path back.

_'Left, then right, then straight...Then right then left and straight...And then right...No it was left right.'_ Korra thought. This place was just one big maze; the more she tried to make sense of it all, the worse it got. The white walls and bright lighting were starting to get to her again. Whoever Amon had hired as his interior decorator she would need to thank with a punch in the face. Finally they arrived to her room the men dragged Korra a pit started to form in her stomach. She knew there was going to be some type of punishment for her actions. Amon certainly wasn't the forgiving type. The cart was still knocked over, with shattered fragments of the dishes lying there. The nurse had picked herself up from the floor and was standing in the corner holding a pitcher of water. _'If looks could kill,_' Korra mused to herself as she looked at the woman. The doctor turned around and looked at her with earnest eyes.

"Are you going to behave and take your medication now?" he asked, his hands still folded behind his back.

It took most of the energy she had but she did it anyhow. Korra raised her right leg high into the air nearly kicking the masked man in the face. She had missed him by just a centimeter. He didn't even so much as flinch. The grip the men had on her arms tighten and she let out a groan on pain.

"I don't want to do this…But you leave me no choice...I'm here to help you." he said before giving a small nod.

Then burly men carried her over to the chair Amon had been sitting in earlier. It didn't take much for them to force her bottom into the seat. They continued to hold her arms behind her, now another man stood in front of her. His legs pressed into hers making it impossible to move. The nurse stepped forward and opened her gloved palm to reveal a pill similar to the one from before. He took the pill from the nurse and then struck a pressure point in her neck. She opened her mouth to let out a cry and the man seized her jaw keeping her mouth open. He dropped the pill into her mouth, and the nurse leaned over and began to empty the pitcher of water into her throat.

At first the teen was determined not to swallow it, but as more water came rushing into her mouth, the idea seemed unlikely. She finally gave in and let the water pass down her throat taking the unknown pill with it. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from choking. Korra screamed mentally, her throat had been so dry she had wanted water. But knowing that the cool liquid also carried the unknown medication to her stomach made her feel scared. She could have just swallowed poison for all she knew. The nurse emptied half of the pitcher into the brunette's mouth before stopping. Korra coughed as she tried to stop herself from chocking on the water.

"What was in those" Korra demanded, her voice came out just above a whisper.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? I didn't want to do it this way but you made me" he said his voice filled with guilt.

For what seemed like forever they just stayed like this, the men holding her down. Korra glaring at him and then coughing violently hacking up some of the water the made her swallow. Finally they moved off of her leaving her sitting in the wooden chair. The white clad men left the room their job was done now. Amon towered over her from her seat. Was it just her or did he appear to have gotten bigger? She knew he was taller than her but not this tall. Her defeat burned away at her pride. She didn't want to feel small to him so she stood up attempting to even the playing field. Her legs were a bit numb from lack of use, but after stretching them she would be fine. As soon as she was standing, she looked him straight in the eye.

He may have won this fight but he wasn't going to let him think she was completely beaten. Now on her feet she was having a hard time seeing. The room went in and out of focus, everything she saw was blurry. The blue of his eyes and the white of them room begin to swirl into one. Her vision began to leave her, one second she saw the white walls and Amon's masked face then darkness. It continued to fade in and out like this until her legs gave in. As the brunette started to fall Amon's arms caught her. She felt his fingers press into the sides of her arms. He was saying something but Korra couldn't understand what. The Avatar fought to stay awake but her vision was growing small as dark clouds began to cover it and then suddenly her world went black. Her head lolled to the side, as sleep overtook her.

~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~

**Yup, that's all for now. I have to say I rewrote this chapter around two or three times. Trying to find just the right ending. I'm pretty happy with it and I think my writing has really improved.^^ Please review this chapter and tell me what you think C:**


	3. Prevarication

**I hadn't planned up put up a chapter today. Originally I wasn't going to put anything up until two weeks from my last update. I anticipated that I might have a day off from school this week so I thought about it. Less school= more time to write. Thank you guys very much for the follows, the favorites and reviews, it means a lot to me.**

**The name Doum-ui comes from the phrase 'Doum-ui songil' (****도움의****손길****)**** which means 'helping hands' in Korean.**

**Prevarication (****推****诿****)**** - a statement that deviates or perverts from the truth**

**~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~ WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI **

Feet pounded against the ground below. Small lanterns that hung from the ceiling gave off an eerie blood orange glow to the tunnel. Her breathing was heavy; she could feel large beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her face. Behind her she heard the sounds of the earth shifting, huge gusts of wind and the rage of large flames. She couldn't see her body just everything that lay ahead of her. Like she was a ghost walking among the living. She needed to turn around. No! She had to press on. There was a fight going on back there, why wasn't she helping them? Why was she running away? She never ran from anything! Despite what the girl's mind wanted, her feet kept moving her further and further from the battle. Soon the sounds of the fight vanished leaving her alone in silence.

She was going through some type of underground passageway. The walls were made of earth but they were circular like they had been carved by something, or someone. The walls were jagged with small spikes sticking out. Korra came to an abrupt stop taking a few seconds to catch her breath. Her cerulean eyes closed as she pressed her hand against the wall of the cavern, dragging her fingers along the grooves of the barrier. No earthbender had made this passageway; it must have been made by a machine. Something about it felt odd, the earth was cool underneath the pads of her fingers. It was solid and definitely bendable but, there was something else there…It felt similar to the wall yet different. She'd find out whatever it was sooner or later. Korra bit the inside of her lip before she took off running again.

For a while she heard nothing. The only noise that accompanied her was her own footsteps and breathing. Looking up ahead she saw the single passage diverged into a fork. When she reached the cross road she stopped. The walls there were different from before. They were smooth; she could see different shades of brown ripple into each other and blend. The ceiling curved upward having the matching color scheme as the walls. The water tribe teen noticed that the trail of orange lanterns also stopped here.

Whoever had built this passageway hadn't made much progress past this point. In the mix of making their own channel of secret tunnels the workers seemed to have discovered natural ones already there. Maybe they hadn't adventured further than this? Maybe they had? What if none of them had come back?... The idea left a sickening feeling in her gut. She looked at the right tunnel then to left and listened unsure of which direction to go. She heard a low static like sound coming from the right tunnel. Noise meant people, people also meant danger.

Normally any type of excitement thrilled the Avatar. But the cave gave her an uneasy feeling, something told her to turn around and to go back to where the others were. But still she pressed on. Why was she getting so worked up for? She was the Avatar; there wasn't much she couldn't handle. Soon the lanterns lights could no longer be seen. Korra lifted her hand up a few inches from her body and lit a small orange flame. She continued down the cavern at a slower pace unsure of how stable the ground beneath her feet was. She moved her arm back and forth trying to see as much as possible, not wanting an unknown enemy to get the better of her.

The path went on for what felt like an hour until she heard something. It was low hush of moving water. The sound of the water grew more intense with each step. As she got closer she could hear it loud and clear. That wasn't just the sound of an underground river or steam. The way the water splashed, it was waterbending. Korra strained her ears to see if she could pick up any other sounds. She couldn't feel any vibrations or movement in the ground below her for it to be earthbending. Could it be a fight between a firebender and a waterbender? She was going to help whoever it was. She just had to get to them in time. Korra willed her already strained legs to go faster. She spotted the end of the tunnel; a bright light was blocking her from seeing anything beyond the tan walls. The closer she got to the light the more it engulfed her, until she could no longer see the cave at all her vision consumed in white.

XXX

When she came to the dark cave was gone, in its place was the same colorless room she had fallen asleep in. Korra's head was swimming; whatever had been in those pills was certainly strong. But none the less, she was alive. At least now she knew that they weren't poison. She was lying on her bed from before this time, several sheets covering her body. The sheets had been pulled up to her collarbone, with both of her arms resting on the outside. On her right arm there was an IV attached to front of her palm giving her water. The leather straps that had been holding her down were nowhere to be found now. The bedding wasn't as soft as the sheets at Air Temple Island or as warm as the furs from the compound. They served their purpose though, keeping her body from being at the mercy of the bitter chill of the room. The blanket laid on her in layers, first was a thin cotton sheet then over top of that one was a thicker cover. Lastly there was a thick comforter, all of them white. They had added more pillows to her bed propping up her upper body. Korra silently prayed that the nurse had been the one to tuck her in and not her 'so called' doctor. A chill ran through her body at the thought of Amon touching her. Not wanting to dwell on the idea, she pushed it to the back of her mind.

The way her stomach rocked back and forth, she felt like she was on a boat. Her stomach ached; the pain was so strong that it had spread through the rest of her body. The inside of her mouth tasted like copper Yuan coins. If her stomach felt this bad why didn't she just throw up already? Korra let out small throaty coughs in hope of bring some of the bile up. Much to her dismay nothing came up. Korra was far too exhausted to see if her bending was back; it probably wasn't going to work anyhow. The water tribe girl moaned before rolling over onto her side and clamping her eyes shut.

More than anything she wanted to fall back asleep and wait for her head to stop pounding. But she needed to start formulating another escape plan soon. After what had happened earlier she knew it would be a while before she had another opportunity. She needed to be prepared when the right moment came along.

Korra scanned the room slowly. It looked the same as before. The smell of antiseptic was stronger now. Someone must have come in and cleaned the room while she was out. The layers of dust that had been gathering on the bookshelf were now gone. The mess she had left from her escape plan had also vanished.

Amon had told her she was in Doum-ui, the name was familiar. She just didn't know why or how. She had tried to catch him by surprise but that didn't work. She would only be able to get out if he wasn't in the room. Wait!..She remembered something... Not once since had she ever heard the sound of a lock click. The Avatar thought back to Amon's entrance and then to when the nurse brought in the food. She would have remembered the sound of a lock turning. She laid there in disbelief. Had they really never bothered to lock her in?

That was a rather bold move from the rebel leader. Korra hadn't even thought about the possibility of the door being locked during her escape. She had simply prayed that it wasn't. There was no way that he'd be foolish enough to leave it unlocked now after she had attacked him. She felt too tired to do much of anything. She didn't know what she was going to do once Amon came into the room. She had thought she felt bad when she had first woken up in this room. That was nothing compared to how she felt right now.

Korra grew agitated as she thought about Amon. Who exactly was he trying to fool with his sympathetic doctor act? By waking up back in this bed and not in an actual cell, she knew he wasn't to just drop the act and show her his true intentions. She didn't have the slightest idea of what to do when he came back. He'd probably try making her take more of those stupid pills. The young Avatar certainly didn't have the strength to try and stop him. Unlike the Amon she knew this one loved to talk. She didn't know if that was just part of his therapist façade, but it didn't matter. If she could get him going, he might give her more information.

Korra didn't have to be ready to fight right now. As much as she wanted to get out of here, her body was in no such condition. She would just have to bide her time. It didn't mean she had to play nice with her foe. It just meant that sometimes it was best to cut your losses. The plan wasn't exactly ideal but there was no way she could take Amon head on. The Avatar's mind shifted back to her airbending training.

She remembered her master's words; '_Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch directions at a moment's notice'._ She smiled at that memory. During her training then, it had sounded ridiculous. Now lying in this bed it was starting to make sense. She didn't like the idea of playing defense but it was her only option. Her chest swelled with pride, if Tenzin could see her now. Maybe this being patient stuff wasn't so bad.

Korra turned over so that she was on her back and able to see the door. The water tribe teen's eyes locked onto the door. Only one part of her plan was missing, Amon. She stuck out her bottom lip and made her glare stronger. She stayed like this for a few seconds until her headache became too much. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a groan of pain. How exactly was she going to get information out of out of him if he didn't show up?! Amon was a smooth talker that much she knew. If she was able to find enough holes in his story he would surely let something slip. As if on cue the door opened and Amon strolled in. He still wore that ridiculous white mask on the lower half of his face. Why did he wear that anyway? He had told her it was to stop him from catching her cold. But she wasn't sick. Was it just a way to stop her from seeing all of his face? That must have been it; she highly doubted he wore it as a fashion choice.

It made sense now that she had thought about it. He was taunting her. She was so close to her enemy, yet he was still untouchable. They weren't even fighting each other and he was still as impervious as ever. She had no idea how long she had been gone. Even if she escaped right now, she would have nothing to show when she got back. Amon was so close to her yet she still knew nothing about him. All she knew were his piercing blue eyes, and his smooth lies.

She noticed something else in his hand; she could make out just quiet what it was. She saw a glint of metal. He walked up to her bedside, and leaned over her. Amon held up the object in question. It was a needle filled with a clear liquid inside of it. Korra tried to pull away from him but what far too weak. All she managed to do was groan and turn her head away.

"Relax, it's just a shot" he said as he took hold of her arm.

He quickly found a vein and stuck the needle into her arm. The water tribe teen winced as the needle sunk into her skin. After a second the liquid had emptied into her blood stream. Amon put the clear cover back onto the needle and placed it into the pocket of his lab coat.

"What was that" she asked looking down at her arm where the needle had been. No matter how tiny it had been she could still feel the pain.

"It wasn't anything special, just you're chi blocking shot." he said.

There was a shot that blocked chi now? There was no way Hiroshi could have thought of that he was an engineer. The man had many talents but she highly doubted he was familiar with medicine. That didn't mean there weren't any non-bender healers that could have developed it. Korra had heard of certain foods that helped increase the chi flow in your body. If there were brilliant minds that had found substances that could help it. There were certainly evil minds that found ways to stop it.

Amon pulled the chair from the corner up to her bedside. This time he stopped short, keeping a space of four to five feet between them. Instead of a clipboard he had a folder that was overflowing with papers, on top of it was a thin notebook. The journal had something written across it. She couldn't quite make out the characters from where she was sitting. She recognized the numbers that followed it though. Across the cover of the pad was the number 1071.

"I think we should talk about what happened yesterday" he began folding his hands into his lap and looking at the Avatar. Korra glared in response.

"What took place yesterday was mostly my fault. You felt trapped and so you retreated to that other world of yours. I want you to understand Korra that I'm here to help. I tried to force you back into reality, and that was wrong of me. You can get better, and I want to make sure you do. I know you miss bending and being the Avatar. But things will only get better if you work with me, okay?" Amon's face softened as he spoke.

"Get better? There's nothing wrong with me! If I've been here for three years why don't I remember anything?!" she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Your memory is rather fickle; I've talked to you about this hundreds if not thousands of times before. It was much easier for you to forget than to forgive." he stated in a matter of fact way. "Do you remember what happened before Tenzin brought you here?" he asked.

"No, I don't! …Because that's a lie!' she shot back.

Amon opened up his folder and started rummaging through papers. From the back of the file he pulled out an old yellowing piece of newspaper. The page looked like it had been through quite a lot. The upper left hand corner was ripped. The document had lines that went across it in all directions. The newspaper must have been folded dozens of times to acquire so many lines. The doctor took the article into is lap and carefully smoothed it out. His fingers barely touching the paper to make sure it did not rip. He then placed the article into his lap and began to speak.

"This is an old newspaper article from when you were in Councilman Tenzin's care. The police were looking into corruption among the council members of the city. Their main suspect was Tenzin. He had been seen making some under the table deals with bending triad leaders." He spoke his finger trailing the newspaper.

"Tenzin would never make any type of deal with the triads" she snarled letting out a huff of frustration.

"The Tenzin you made in your mind is different than the one that exist. Don't you remember what he put you through, all of the scars you had? It took healers weeks to finally get rid all of them." He said concern dripping from his voice.

Now he was making up some lie about Tenzin hurting her physically?! Oh, boy that was rich. The more Amon spoke, the more the Avatar wanted to punch him in the face. None of his lies even made sense! Why would Tenzin, child of Avatar Aang and the greatest and kindest Waterbender; Master Katara ever. EVER! Make a deal with a bunch of thugs? HA! The very idea of it was laughable. Like Mr. Spiritual would ever truly want to harm anyone. Her small moment of humor was replaced by anger. The urge to lung over the empty space between then was pushed away when she felt her stomach lurch again. Her only reply was a soft groan of pain.

"You told me when you got here that you were getting closer to catching Tenzin. He might have been able to pay off the police but he couldn't pay off the Avatar. You were very brave. You fought against your hallucinations for the good of the city." He said smiling down at her with his eyes.

"I'm not crazy!" Korra shot back.

"I know you're not crazy, you're jus-"

"And I'm not confused! The only one trying to confuse me is you!" she yelled.

"I know this can be hard to accept but the faster you do the more at ease your mind will feel... Take a look at the newspaper, maybe it will jog your memory." he said placing the yellowing paper in her lap.

Korra looked down at the paper, and skimmed it. The top read 'United Daily News,' in bold letters. Seeing the paper now in front of her it looked so real. Had Amon really taken the time to forge a newspaper article? The headline read, "Corruption among the Council Members." Below it was a worn photograph of Tenzin. He looked much younger, his face not a long as she knew it to be. He had a shorter beard, and it didn't show signs of graying. His dark hair stood out against his fair skin. The picture was hard to look at, notable greasy finger prints could bee seen. She could see people surrounding the air nomad. There were dozens upon dozens of press. Each one of them with camera's held high trying to get a good picture of the man.

The water tribe teen hadn't realized that she had been staring at the paper in front of her for so long. Was Amon taking her stillness as a sign of her believing him? Her brow furled as she took the article in hand and ripped it in half before throwing it on the floor. The two pieces of the newspaper floated down gracefully. Korra crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you remember any of this?" he asked as he leaned over and picked up the now split article.

"None of that happened," she said dismissively, "If this happened, then why isn't he in jail?" she countered.

"He and the now ex-chief of police Lin Beifong grew up together. I'm no detective but having such close ties to the law enforcement could really pay off. I wouldn't put it passed her to make an under the table deal with him." he said bending over and retrieving the two pieces of paper.

The Beifong that Korra knew would never give anyone a free pass. Sure she had grown up with Tenzin, with their parents being so close and all. Korra often found that she was tougher on Tenzin than members of her own police force. On her first day in the city Lin had made it very clear to Korra that she didn't care about who people knew or titles. If you were up to something she was going to stop you. Knowing the relationship that Tenzin and Lin had shared, she knew he wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

"Of course you'd tell me Tenzin and Beifong are bad. You hate all benders!" she opposed

"Although I am a non-bender Korra, I do not hate benders. Not every non-bender is like that lunatic Amon." He said slickly taking offense in her words.

This wasn't getting her anywhere. But could she honestly believe him? Everything they had said up until now was a lie. Who was to say that what he was telling her now wasn't also a part of his plan? Now he was trying to tell her that he didn't like the equalist. He was their leader. What a bold lie that was. She had seen him that day at the rally. He had told them that his family was a group of poor non-benders who lived on a farm. The rebel leader told the crowd of how he lost his family and his face from a firebender attack. Then it hit her, the scar. She had never seen it before…If she saw what was under that mask, it would prove everything. If he had the burn marks he was Amon. Just as a small smirk began to appear on her face she forced the corners on her mouth down.

"If you're not Amon, then take of that mask. I'm not sick, you're not going to catch anything." she said anticipation seeping into her voice. Victory was hers.

"You've seen my face before Korra, I don't see why you're making a big fuss about it. It has nothing to do with the issue at hand." he said growing a tad irritated with her antics.

"You won't take it off because you're Amon" she shouted narrowing her eyes.

"I am not Amon, I am Doctor Kavik." he replied his tone never faltering from calm. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?" he inquired.

For a moment the girl's mind went blank. He wasn't giving up on this act of his. He had given her yet another quick lie. Korra began to rattle her brain trying to think of another question to ask him.

"If I've been in here for three years then how come I know about the equalist movement in the city" she asked her eyes carefully studying his face, waiting for any signs of uncertainty.

"Patient or not you are still the Avatar. I thought it was necessary to keep you informed of what was going on. My orders had been to cut you off from your Avatar duties until your mind was better. In our sessions you begged me to tell you about what was going on in Republic City. Though some might disagree with my methods, I tried my best to keep you up to date." he said in a matter of fact voice. Amon paused before continuing.

"The equalist movement has died down now. It's nothing more than just a memory to most. You were really terrified of Amon, the thought of someone being able to take away bending is certainly something. The authorities never really found just how he did it. You told me about the nightmares you had of him. You're a very strong girl, Korra. You don't like feeling helpless. Being here you felt that you had no control over anything. You had a difficult time telling the difference between what really happened and what your mind had fabricated. The only person you really see is me, besides a few nurses. Your mind made this treatment center your prison and me your captor. Tenzin, who you haven't seen in so long, became your savior. You are not powerless Korra, you can fight this and win." he said giving her a warm smile with his eyes.

Amon's grin made her stomach lurch. She thought she would finally have relief from the battle that raged on inside of her organs. Sadly nothing came up. The Avatar didn't have a clue how long the equalist movement had been going on. But she couldn't have been gone for so long that it had ended. With everything he did Amon liked to brag about it. She thought back to her duel with him on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. He had his chi blockers ambush her and then brag about how easy it was going to be to take her down. Her mind shifted to the huge spectacle he had made at the pro-bending tournament. No matter what it was, Amon liked to do things big. As soon as he had gotten her, he had probably made a huge announcement about it.

"Th-then what about my friends…Mako and Bolin?" she fired back at him.

"The pro-bending stars? Before your fever your behavior had been very good and I brought you a small radio to listen to. You enjoyed listening to their pro-bending matches. You haven't left Doum-ui in years. I'm sorry to say this Korra...But you don't really have any friends your age." He said trying to break it to her gently.

"And Asami, she helped us fight Hiroshi in his workshop. After _**you**_ set us up so he could try out his new weapons against us, that _**you**_ had him make." she yelled.

"You never met Asami Sato, I remember you getting upset about something in involving her on the radio and throwing a tantrum. That's also when you decided to throw it against the wall and break it," he said giving her a stern look of displeasure.

"That didn't happen, and I was a member of that team. How did I _**hear about**_ it, if I _**lived it**_? " she injected.

"You have always wanted to try pro-bending but you were too young when you first came to the city" he said dismissing her thoughts. "We'll have to stop here for today I'm afraid, it's already so late" he said turning his head to the window.

_'Huh?'_ Korra thought, late, how could it be late? When he had first come in the room it didn't look like it was even noon yet. She turned her head to the window and tried to sit up a bit. Through the barred window she couldn't seem much of anything. Outside the clouds hung low and the snow had started back up again. Even with all of the snow it was surely night time. How had the time gone by so fast? It could have be this late already? Was this some sort of optical illusion? It had to be, it was just another one of Amon's tricks.

"I know you're still not feeling good but, a nurse will be coming by with food for you in a bit. Try to eat if you can but not too much. Good night Korra, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said slowly getting up from his chair.

Amon took his belongings in hand as he moved the chair back to the corner. He gave her a small wave with his free hand before exiting. As the door closed Korra heard the distinctive sound of metal turning. She was locked in for the night. She watched the door for a few seconds until she could no long hear his footsteps.

**~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~ WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI **

**This chapter is actually the shortest one I've written...It's not even 5,000 words, I felt really stressed after I realized that it wasn't. But this is all I had planned for chapter four. I still need a beta reader for this story. I really just need someone to fix my grammar in it….Because well… My grammar really sucks lol. Please review and tell me what you think. ^^ Anything interesting you'd like to see happen? Any guess as to what will happen next? I'd love to hear about it? But for now, bye bye.**


	4. Quotidian

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews/follows and favorites! It means so much, you guys are awesome. The chapter I'm working on right now has got my stumped, and it's hard to write. I will try to have a two week break between each chapter. **

**Noatak is the name of a river in Alaska and so is the name Kavik. ^^ See what I did there? lol**

**Quotidian (****瘴****疠****) -****of or occurring every day; daily**

**~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~ WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI **

Just as Amon had mentioned a nurse came in pushing a cart of food. It had been the same one from earlier. She wheeled the tray over to Korra before retreating to the corner. The dark haired nurse glared at the Avatar. The teen rolled her eyes, at the woman's fierce look. Korra didn't bother to give the woman a second thought. She looked down at the food in front of her. The meal was lighter than the one she had been given before. There was a small bowl of white rice off to the side. In the center there was a bowl of plain broth, and to the corner of the tray was a glass of water. There were chop sticks and a spoon but no plastic cup. Beside the glass was a small slip of paper folded in half. Korra reached for the note and opened it up. The message was written in a very neat handwriting. She could tell that each stroke was precise and sharp. There wasn't much written on the note. Cerulean orbs quickly read the memo in front of her.

_I informed the cook of your recent stomach trouble and requested that they make you something light._

-Doctor Kavik

When she had finished the note she began to rip it into pieces and discarded it on the floor. Amon's whole doctor charade was beyond getting old. She had never known her foe to do anything halfway. Yet wasn't this going a bit far? Keeping her locked up in this room and acting like a concerned therapist. She didn't have the slightest clue as to where his plan was going. None of it made sense.

Whatever had been in that pill was making her sick to her stomach. The idea of eating hadn't really crossed her mind. She did need to get something in her if she was going to get out of here. Korra was rather relieved that there was no pill this time. He hadn't mentioned anything about her having to take more medication. But, with the absence of the capsule she began eyeing her meal suspiciously. Had he put the drugs in the food? That was just the type of thing that Amon would do.

He was luring her into a false sense of security…Was that what he had meant in the note when he had asked for something different to be made for her? The more her mind stewed over this idea, the more distrustful she began to feel about the meal…But still she needed to eat…The pills didn't really appear to do much to her. Sure she had a stomach ache, other than that she was fine. So far she had only been fed once a day. She had slept for most of the time but still. This didn't mean Amon wasn't going to starve her.

The best decision would be to only to eat a bit of the food. If she only ate a small amount and he had drugged it the results wouldn't be too bad. If she felt fine then she could eat the food he brought her. She didn't like having to trust Amon. But it was either trust him or starve...She wasn't liking her options. But if she found out that she had been right...And the food was drugged; she wouldn't be able to trust it again. It was a risk she had to take. With that her thin fingers took hold of the chop sticks and she lifted up the bowl of rice into her palm. She took small portions of rice and drank a bit of the broth. When she finished the dishes still had a good amount left in them. Korra pushed the tray away, and got back into her bed. The nurse retrieved the cart and started towards the exit. Right before she left the room she turned to the water tribe teen and spoke.

"Lights Out" she snapped before flicking the switch beside the door.

The bright lights were replaced by darkness. Korra sat in her bed for a moment. The room was so dark that she could barely see the bookshelf. A small slither of moon light seeped into the room. She stood up and went to look out her window. The sides of the window were decorated in frost. All though the storm had tried it could not cover the moon entirely. Her mind shifted from the snow and back to an old memory. She remembered how Katara had told her of Aang and their friend's adventures. One story in particular had come to mind. It was the story of Princess Yue, who had become the moon spirit.

"Any chance of you helping me out of this one oh mighty, moon spirit," Korra asked. Her lips turned downward, the only replied she received was the wind whip the snow around outside.

What had she expected? Yue to appear in her room and offer her words of wisdom. Maybe if she wasn't such a spiritual failure she could contact someone for some help or a way out of here. Aang had been twelve years old but was still able to contact his past lives. She was seventeen and wasn't anywhere near accomplishing that. Aang had taken down the Fire Lord and what had she accomplished? Nothing, years of training and she couldn't even stop some madman trying to take over a city. How was she going to save the world if she couldn't save herself? She sighed and gave one last look outside before deciding to return to her bed.

Korra pulled the covers over her body, and stared up at the ceiling letting her mind wander. Her thoughts settled on her friends, she missed them. She hoped that all of them were somewhere safe. They were probably out there looking for her. Since she had woken up Korra had estimated it had been around three days. Three whole days and no one had found her…What if they never found her? No, of course they would find her. The blizzard had just slowed them down. None of them were used to such heavy snow fall. Once the storm calmed down they would be bursting through that door any second now. But finding her in all of this snow was only half the battle…

For all she knew Amon could have a separate room not too far from hers. Korra had passed so many doors before. Anyone of them could have been his. She highly doubted that he would leave her here alone. Guards or no guards, Amon was always cautious. She had only seen a few guards though. Maybe more had been placed at other parts of the building. When she had been trying to escape the place had looked huge. The way the halls twisted and turned, it was a labyrinth. The teen could have been close to the exit back then. Amon had showed up with four men. He could have been desperate to get her back. Maybe she had been closer to getting out than she felt.

How would they be able to take down Amon? Even if everyone came to her rescue…Who is to say that he didn't already have a plan for them? What if it was all just a trap? So he could get rid of anyone trying to stop his revolution. Just like Avatar Aang Memorial Island. The rebel leader had here right where he wanted her. The extra muscle was just there to do his dirty work. But her friends were great fighters. They had taken down equalist chi blockers before. None of Amon's henchmen here carried around equalist gloves that she saw. They might be hard to beat but her friends were strong enough to take them.

Her mind moved to the memory of her first pro-bending win. It had been tough but they had done it! The crowd was cheering and calling out their names, it had been amazing! When it had all happened she thought the memory would be forever engraved in her mind. Now laying here it felt so distant. She could only remember bits and pieces of it. She recalled messing up, Tenzin scolding her for disobeying him, and then they had won. Everything else was just gone. The harder she tried to fill in the gaps the more it fell apart. Although the memory was rather recent it felt so far away. Why couldn't she remember it?

The water tribe teen pulled the covers up to her neck and turned onto her side. She lifted her arms and bent them, laying them in front of her face. One leg lightly wrapped around the other. Maybe when Amon had taken her, she had hit her head. That was why she had a hard time remembering anything. It would all come back to her eventually, she hoped. With that thought Korra closed her eyes attempting to get some rest.

XXX

It was dark everywhere. She couldn't see anything; there were no doors, nor windows. It was just an empty black box. She looked from left to right in search of a way out. In search of something, she needed anything. A cold sweat washed over the Avatar, as anxiety poured into her veins. Korra began to roam through the dark. She tried to ignite a flame in her palm and got nothing. She couldn't bend. Why couldn't she bend? She heard a faint voice coming from behind her. It was just above a whisper.

"Hello? Anyone out there" She called into the emptiness. The voice whispered back the same jumbled words at her in reply.

Korra turned and took off running towards the direction of the low voice. As she ran the darkness continued, the sound becoming clearer. The voice belonged to a man, but whom? Just as she felt she was getting closer it disappeared. The teen stopped her chest moved in and out catching her breath. Like a loud crash of thunder it emerged again.

"After I take your bending away you will be nothing" Amon's deep voice boomed.

The sound threw Korra off guard. Amon was here? He was hiding in the shadows just like a coward. Why hadn't she heard his footsteps? Once again he had managed to sneak up on her. Was all of the training she had been doing a waste? She prepared herself for chi blockers, squaring her feet into a fight stance.

"C-come out and fight me" Korra shouted. As much as she had wanted to sound tough, her body was shaking in fear.

Her eyes danced around the darkness trying to find any source of movement. She strained her eyes trying to see where Amon was hiding. A shadow flickered in front or her before disappearing. Korra thrust out her arm, much to the Avatar's surprise a large flame burst from her first. Even with the huge flame the room still remained dark. She was relieved that her bending was back but also terrified of Amon. Another low whisper began, she turn in the opposite direction to locate the sound. Although the voice was soft she could tell it was someone different than before. Right as she found it the voice grew louder.

"Once again you flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island" the voice roared.

It was followed by a large gust of wind that knocked Korra to the ground. The force threw her back making her roll over three times before she was able to move on her own again. That burst of wind had to be airbending…And the voice there was no doubt about it...It belonged to Tenzin…But those words, she had heard them before. It was what he had said when he found out she was in a pro-bending match. In her memory he had been very upset with her. But the voice now was different. There was rage and disgust in his tone. She used her arms to prop her body up and looked up at the direction of the attack. She saw nothing. Korra put her palms against the ground and pushed herself up to her feet.

"..Tenzin…? The Avatar shouted into the emptiness.

He was here; he had come to rescue her from Amon. Relief washed over her for a second. He had just mistaken her for a chi blocker that was why he attacked. It made sense; she was ready to lung at any sound or sudden movement in this dark pit. She got up and took slow steps in the direction of where his voice had come from

"Tenzin it's me, Korra. I am so glad you're here. I heard Amon's voice earlier but, I don't know where he went" She said her eyes skimming the darkness for his long cloak.

"You Korra are a disgrace to my father's legacy. You are more than just a spiritual failure, as an Avatar you have failed the world. Goodbye Korra" Tenzin's words were ice cold, his tone an unwavering and filled with loathing.

Her heart sank into her stomach and took a step back. Tenzin would never say that to her…But the voice, it sounded just like his...It had to be him… tears stung Korra's eyes and threatened to pour down her face, she pushed them back. She hadn't failed anyone had she? Maybe she was a complete failure. She couldn't airbend; connect with spirits or her past lives. She couldn't even save herself. She was just so useless! Her thoughts were broken by the sound of clear footsteps, they were moving further away from her.

"No, wait Tenzin, Please! Don't leave me here!" Korra cried and she began to chase after the sound.

Soon the noise vanished and she was left alone once again. He hadn't meant what he said...He was just frustrated with her…Just like she was with herself. If he hadn't meant it...Then why did he leave her here? A voice cut through the silence.

"Korra?" the person called out.

She knew that voice, it was deep and masculine, strong yet soft and passionate. She whipped around to see a small light. It gave off a deep orange glow. It had to be coming from a fire bender, and fire bender meant only one thing to Korra. She ran until she got close enough to the light to see who it was. Her feet carried her closer to the man; she stopped only when she could see his face.

"Mako" she gasped, catching her breath. She felt delight swell inside of her.

A small smile spread across her face, she was so happy to see him. He was safe, and unharmed. He had come to her rescue; she was so relieved. She could see the reflection of the flames dancing in his amber eyes. He seemed so calm and in control all of the time. Even now, confined in this room he didn't look the slightest bit worried.

"What are you doing here" he asked.

"I-I don't know, Amon took me and then I was in some hospital no-" Korra started to explain but was cut off by Mako.

"No that's not what I meant. I meant, what are you doing here in Republic City? You're doing more harm than good!" he yelled at her. "Some savoir you turned out to be," he scoffed before continuing, "Why don't you just go back to the South Pole where you belong?!" He screamed in her face and just like that he was gone.

Tears began to fill the Avatar's eyes once more. A gust of wind hit her back and she was thrown to the ground. Before she could react, fire came at her just inches from her face. Korra jumped back onto her feet only to have the floor shift beneath her. She lost he balance and fell to the ground with a thud. Every time she tried to get back up the more they hammered away at her. She was being tossed around like a rag doll. Air would knock her down; the fire nearly burned her with each attack. Then the floor would move from under her feet. She soon began dodging large pieces of earth that were being thrown at her.

The flames nipped at her exposed skin threatening to burn her. The smaller rocks were harder to dodge and began to hit her sides, leaving notable bruises. Her brown hair stuck to the sides of her face with sweat. They were her friends she didn't want to hurt them, but she also didn't know how much longer she could keep moving like this. Korra let out a barrage of fire in all directions. Then there was silence she didn't hear anything. All at once voices began to bombard her.

"You will never live up to Avatar Aang" Tenzin's voice snapped.

"Just leave me and my brother out of this. Stop trying to help and just leave the city" Mako's voice screeched.

"Haven't you hurt me enough?" Bolin's voice shot into the darkness.

"I-I'm sorry" Korra cried into the abyss as her voice cracked, a single tear rolling down her face. She brought her hand up to wipe it away.

Now they were all shouting at once. She could hear the voices of the citizens of Republic City scream at her. She heard the reporters' voices, the non-benders at the rally. The voices became too much for her to take. She just wanted it all to stop! She lashed out sending fire everywhere. No, she just needed to calm down, getting riled up wasn't going to help anything. She could handle this; she was the Avatar after all. . As if reading her mind a voice from the darkness shot back at her

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training." the voice said.

It had been different from the others she had been hearing. She had heard Amon, Tenzin, Mako and Bolin. But this voice was different, it was masculine and smug. The person was familiar but she couldn't remember their name or what they even looked like. Who was this new person and why were they here? Each of their voices was set on replay. They just kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Get out!" Mako yelled.

"You are a failure" Tenzin said his voice seething with anger.

"How is your airbending going?" The mystery man asked.

Korra had stopped attacking and clamped her hands over her ears trying to block out the voices. They only got louder, she squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't happening; Tenzin would never say that to her...Mako and Bolin were her friends. They cared about her…The brothers would never abandon her. The more she tried to block out noise the louder it got, until one voice cut through everything. It was a clear, melancholy and feminine she recognized it instantly…

"I'm a failure, I'm the worst Avatar ever" with that everything else stopped. The voice belonged to her. Korra hadn't said a single thing, yet those words echoed through the room. She let her legs give in and fell to the ground. Her shoulders shook as she wrapped her arms around her middle. She shut her eyes tightly and let her tears fall. The teen let her head hang in disgrace as she cried.

She was all alone; no one was going to help her out of this. No one was going to be there for her. Everyone had been right. She couldn't live up to Aang's legacy, she was a spiritual failure. Her friends didn't want anything to do with her. She was nothing to them just another problem to deal with. Korra was now bawling, salty tears streamed down her face, and mixed into her hair. The shadows began to grow closer to her. Gradually the formed hands and wrapped themselves around the Avatar like metal bender's cables. She could feel a hand on her it was soft and warm unlike the cold fingers of the shadows. Someone one was shaking her lightly. Korra ignored the hand and let the darkness wrap around her even more. The more she tried to disregard the person the harder they shook her until she opened her eyes.

When they opened, the darkness was gone. It had been substituted by the white of the room she had fallen asleep in. She could feel the wet streaks trail down her face from her eyes. Sunlight poured into the room creating soft shadows on the bed. It had all been a dream...None of it had happened…Yet it all seemed so real. The water tribe girl felt a hand leave her shoulder; she sat up and looked up at the person who had awakened her. Her tear strained face met Amon's gentle one. Anger poured into Korra's bloodstream. She lifted her sleeve to wipe away the lines of water on her face. He had seen her crying she was not going to give him the satisfaction of him thinking he had reduced her to tears.

"I'm sorry to wake you but you looked like you were having a bad dream. That's the beauty of them just being dreams. You can wake up from them and find yourself in a better place" He said sitting back in the wooden chair, his masked moved up and down as he spoke.

_'Yeah, waking up to a better place,'_ Korra thought sarcastically. She honestly didn't know which was worse, the nightmare or waking up to see him in front of her. She tried to relax and slow her breathing down. As much as she hated to admit it the rebel leader was right. It was just a dream; none of it had been real. Mako and Bolin didn't hate her, and Tenzin didn't think she was a disgrace. She hadn't failed anyone. _'It was just a bad dream, nothing more. Just a bad dream' _Korra thought to herself, finally being able to even out her nerves. This had been the second weird dream she had, had since she was here. She never had dreams like these before. First she had that dream of her leaving her friends behind and exploring some underground caves. Now she had a nightmare of them abandoning and attacking her. It must have been something she ate; it was either the food or that medication he had forced her to take.

It looked like her guess from earlier had been right. Amon had slipped something into her food. No matter how hungry she got she wasn't going to eat anything. If she continued to, she feared that strange dreams would be the least of her worries. She could feel her eyelids want to close. Korra had been sleeping the entire night, but her nightmare had deprived her of getting any rest. She wanted to just ignore Amon and go back to sleep. As tired as she felt, she didn't feel safe with him being in the room with her.

"Was it another dream about Tenzin" he asked. Korra disregarded Amon and laid back down and rolling onto her side putting her back to the doctor. "He's not going to hurt you anymore Korra, you're safe here." he cooed trying to calm her. "Since you're up rather early, it's time to start the day." he said Amon stood up from her chair and walked over the metal door.

For a bit Korra just laid there hoping he would just go away. She couldn't be his only 'so called' patient. Didn't he have anything else to do but watch over her? She grew frustrated as she heard his foot begin to tap against the snow white tile.

"Are you coming, Korra" he asked, his hand was on the door leaving it wide open.

The blue eyed teen sat up and looked at the equalist. He couldn't have been serious could he? The door was open and he was just standing here...He wasn't going to just let her walk out just like that. There was no way he was going to do that. She hadn't really planned how she was going to get out of this room for another escape. But now here he was leaving it open to her. It was too good to be true, it had to be. It wouldn't hurt her to try though. Korra threw the blankets off of her body and planted her feet firmly on the ground. The warm soles of her feet met with the cold tile.

She began to walk over to Amon, her eyes scanning him. She wasn't looking for anything specific. She was checking to see if he had any type of weapon on him, a needle like the one from before, anything really. She eyed him as she made it to the door. The Avatar gave him one apprehensive look before moving to leave the room. Sure enough outside in the hall were the three large men Korra had ran into, in the hall during her earlier escape. Just as she had thought, Amon wasn't stupid enough to let her leave without bringing back up just in case.

"This way" He said turning to guide her down the hall.

The three men gave Korra menacing looks daring her to try and run away. She rolled her eyes before following Amon. He stopped before a door and opened it. He ushered with his hand for her to come closer to him. She took one step closer and could feel the men inch in as well.

"You have five minutes, no more, no less. If you take more than that I will have to send in someone after you. There should already be a change of clothes in there as well" he said gesturing to the door.

Korra got a bit closer to see it was a bathroom. It had white tile and the same bright lights on the ceiling. He had taken her from her room to take a shower? It seemed a bit odd to her but it was well deserved. She had sweated so much recently that her oversized shirt was beginning to stick to the sides of her body. Her hair must have been matted with tons of knots in it. She stepped inside of the room and glanced back at Amon before he closed the door.

Just like everything else in his place it was all white and metallic. The bathroom wasn't very big. It had a shower in it along with a white curtain hanging from the top. There was a sink but it had no mirror above it. The metal shower head sparkled. Off to the side of it were two bottles, one read shampoo and the other soap. Korra reached over to the nod and turned it until water started squirting from the shower head. Waves of hot steam rolled off of the water. Korra threw her soiled clothes to the ground and jumped into the hot water. The water stung a bit as it hit her wrist from where the leather straps had been. But other than that it was quite relaxing. Her natural element always had a way of soothing her no matter what was wrong. Korra reach down and found the container of soap and a clean towel on the edge of the shower. She began to scrub away all of her dirt and grime.

The water had calmed her but being in it made her only miss her bending. The Avatar moved her hand in the water and twisted her fingers a bit, hoping for the water to respond. It didn't, she still didn't have her bending back. She grabbed the other container that read shampoo and began to wash her hair. As her hair began to lather she remembered what Amon had told her. She had been given five minutes before he came in, to get her. The last thing she wanted was for him to barge in on her. With that her hands began to work at top speed to make sure she was clean. The teen rinsed all of the soap off of her body before she started drying herself with a towel. Sure enough there was a new clean set of clothes for her to wear including undergarments.

Korra got dressed and wrapped the towel around her head trying to get rid of the extra water in her hair. It felt so odd not being able to use her bending, normally when she showered, she just bended the left over water out of her hair. Using a towel to do it was rather odd to her. She rung her hair out until it was just about dry. Her semidry hair stuck to the sides of her face. Korra grabbed hold on the metal door knob and slowly turned it. Once the door was open she came face to face with Amon, along with the other white clad men.

"All done," she snapped as she stepped out of the room.

Her mind was rattled with uncertainty. That dream had really shaken her up. Why had it bothered her so much? It was just a dream, none of it was real. It had just been something her mind had cooked up from whatever drug Amon had slipped her. She had to put up a tough front for now. If her enemy knew her mind was wavering into uncertainty he would surely take advantage of it. She couldn't show any signs of doubt. The Avatar knew herself better than anyone; the task was easier said than done. She had never been very good at lying. Her emotions, no matter what they were, effortlessly displayed across her face. Passing a lie off to others was something she could manage every now and again. Being able to fool Amon, now that would be the true test. The Avatar needed to become a good liar and fast. _'No better time than the present'_ she mused to herself.

They made their way back to her room. She looked around to see if there was an opening for her to try and run. She had no such luck; Amon led the way with the other men surrounded her. Korra reluctantly stepped back in room, going straight for her bed. There was no doubt that Amon would want to talk to her about something. Maybe if she just lay down and ignored him he would let her sleep and go away. Just ignoring someone wasn't an ideal plan but it was something. She dove under the blankets and settled in with her back to Amon.

"It's time for breakfast and your medication" the equalist announced.

Korra stayed still and ignored him. If she was lucky he would assume she had fallen asleep quickly and leave. She hoped he didn't try and wake her back up. The last thing she wanted was for him to touch her.

"I know that you're faking, Korra" Amon said a hint of laughter slipping into his voice.

The Avatar refused to move, she could hear the wheels from the tray as it came into the room. If she just stayed here, he would have to believe she had dozed off. Much to her dismay, she heard his footsteps against the tile. They grew closer and closer until she knew he right behind her. His rand reached out and he placed it on her covered shoulder.

"Get, up Korra, you're not fooling anyone" he said giving her a little shake.

The water tribe girl refused to move. She hadn't been found out yet. If she just stayed still he would leave, right? Her skin crawled where his hand had touched the blanket over her shoulder. She could feel bile in her stomach churn, and it wasn't from the medication. She resisted the urge to smack his hand away as he continued to shake her. Finally Amon had had enough of her. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and threw it back uncovering then teen's body.

"I understand that you may be a bit tired still but you must eat a little bit and then take your medication for the day" he said tension clearly making its way into his tone, the girl was evidently starting to irritate him.

Korra turned so that she could see his masked face. She gave him a disgruntled look before speaking.

"Not hungry and no thanks" she snapped before turning away from him.

"I'm not asking the world from you. I will let you sleep the rest of the day if you want but you must take your medication. If you're not hungry now, you only have to take a few bites, just enough to help your pill digest." He said, his voice smoothing out again.

"I don't care what you put in that food; I'm not eating any of it! And I'm not taking that stupid drug" She retorted glaring into his misty blue eyes.

"No one has been tampering with your food. If you want to get better, you have to take it. This is not up for discussion." Amon said sternly, his gaze locked onto the girl.

_'No one had been messing with her food? Wasn't that laughable,'_ Korra thought. Another lie, it didn't matter what he told her, she'd rather starve than have to worry about what type of drug he had slipped her.

"Korra, I don't want to have to force you. I don't like to be cruel to you. I'm doing this for your own good. I care about you and want you to get better. You have one last chance, will you eat and take your medication," he asked.

She spoke no words to him in reply and simply thrust her leg out aiming it for his head. Amon caught her leg before it even came close to his face. He threw it back to her before turning around and giving the large men in the back on her room a nod. The three quietly left on their secret mission. Korra glared at Amon while trying to pull her leg out of his grasp. Finally he released her leg. The men returned moments later, two of them were carrying a large wooden chair into the room. Behind them one man followed, with a clear plastic tube in hand. What where they going to do to her?

She looked at the chair again. If she had been in a normal room the chair wouldn't have been able to fit through the door. It had several leather straps across it by the legs and arms of the chair. Korra swallowed, she didn't like where this was headed. She swung her feet over onto the opposite side of her bed and tried to make a break for it. Just has she made contact with the ground, she felt Amon's hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. He gave her a stern look with his eyes. The teen attempted to free her arm from his grasp. Struggling only made him latch onto her even stronger. The tugged at her arm harder once she saw the large men crossing the empty space between them. One grabbed her other arm while two took hold of her legs. Amon finally let go of her wrist once the white clad man had taken hold of it. Korra thrashed as they carried her over to the chair. With each failed attempt to break free they grasped her tighter.

"Let me go! Get off of me!" The Avatar screamed in protest.

But alas the male nurses were too strong for her. The men forced her into the chair and wasted no time in strapping her down. They pulled the leather straps over her ankles first. She could feel the material digging into her skin, and cutting off circulation. Next they did her wrists, the men stepped back to look at their work. Korra struggled against the bindings even though she knew she couldn't get free.

"I didn't want to do this Korra but you left me no choice" Amon said apologetically.

With that, the man holding the clear tube approached her. His large hands took hold on her jaw and pried it open. She let out a long scream of protest. The male nurse never missed a beat. Once her mouth was open he began to slip the tube down her throat. Her cry became muffled before it fizzled out completely. He stopped when most of the tube was inside of her mouth. Another man came up; he had a container filled with something in it. She couldn't tell what. It looked like it was just broth, but she could never be too careful. He began to drain the pitcher into the tube. The pipe filled with the light brown liquid. He dropped in the small pill and washed it down with more broth. While the men force feed her all she could here was Amon's voice.

"This is for your own good Korra. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I just want you to get better." he said trying to soothe her.

The act had only lasted a few minutes but it felt like hours had gone by. They removed the tube from Korra's mouth slowly making sure to not hit her uvula. As soon as it was out she began to gag. She tried her best to cough up some of the broth and that pill. Nothing came up; it left her stomach with a sickening feeling. Amon was still saying the same thing over and over again; it was for her own good, he wanted her to get better, and he cared about her well being. This wouldn't be the last time they would force feed her.

From this point Korra was confined to a routine. She would awaken in the middle of the night from her nightmares, only to fall back sleep. Amon would already in the room when she woke back up. He would give her the chi blocking shot then escort her to the bathroom to wash up. Once back in the room she would refuse to eat and take her medication. The doctor would bring in the male nurses and have them strap her down in the same chair and force feed her. Sometimes she would get lucky and he would prolong her meals till later in the day. Other times she was not so lucky. Many of the times they forced her she just ended up throwing it back up; sadly the medication was already deep into her body before the food came up.

Most of their so called sessions were Amon asking her questions that she refused to answer. Her mind was elsewhere searching for her lost memories. Every night she had that same nightmare over and over again. The same voices, but now she couldn't quite remember who they belonged to. She remembered Tenzin but who had the other voices been? The voices that stood out in the dream were all male. The faces of her friends began to vanish from her mind. After hours of long thought she would finally be able to think of their names. Mao and Bae, even that didn't seem right. She wasn't able to remember what they looked like either.

With each day she spent here her world shrank. It consisted of her, Amon, the dark haired nurse along with the burly men and no one else. No one had found her, she was truly alone. Her nightmares had gotten so bad that now she dreaded sleep. She would often lay awake for hours until the sun would rise, straining her body to keep her eyes open. Heavy bags began to form under her eyes. Amon took notice of them and began giving her a pill for sleep as well. It didn't always work though.

Something in her just wouldn't allow her to have a peaceful sleep. In a rather sick way she was thankful for the sleeping pills she was forced to take. Taking them was better than reliving her mistakes over and over again in her head. No new window of escape had opened for her, she was trapped. Yet she never gave up hope. Though the snow storm had pasted and only occasionally flurries were seen. She prayed they were out there looking for her. Minutes turned to hours which formed days; she had forgotten just how long she had been here. Korra was holding onto a thin string of optimism that she was going to get out of here, hopefully that was all she needed.

**~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~ WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI **

**End of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review! Tell what you think, I'd love to hear your opinions. I'm starting to get busy now, hopefully that won't stop me from updating on time. If I have any spelling errors, grammar mistakes please tell me so I can fix them, bye bye! **


	5. Revelation

** Big thanks to everyone for all of the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are the best! And ten years later I finally update…I'm terrible and also very busy. This chapter was one that I was looking forward to writing yet once I started it I got stuck a lot and had to stop writing it for a bit… I was rereading this getting ready to upload and then I didn't really like it anymore…I didn't think the chapter was as dynamic as I thought it was a few weeks ago when I wrote it. I asked my sister to read through it for me...And it took her over a week to do so...-_-' Then she said she wanted to go over it with me which never happened..So here we are… I recently had to go to a hospital so hopefully my renewed hatred for that place will help me write more often. (It wasn't anything serious; I just had to get blood taken)**

** "**_**If vision is my only validation most of my life isn't real"-(Black & Gold) **_**Ellie Goulding/Sam Sparro**

**Revelation (****启示****)****-****the making known of something that was previously secret or unknown**

**~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~ WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI **

Korra was laying on her back as Amon carried on, but she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. It had been so long since she had thought of escaping. She didn't have the energy to anymore. Her days consisted of sleeping, eating or rather being force feed, and her long sessions with Amon. She had become a rather lethargic patient. Korra had been known for her strong spirit and brash nature. She wanted to live life to its fullest; she pushed fear aside and tested the world's limits. To her excitement and facing new challenges was living. What she had been reduced to now, she didn't know what to call it. She was a shell of her former self.

Her friends and family were all but thoughts to her now. She had a loving family and great friends. With each passing day she became unsure, if they really existed...What if what Amon was saying was true? ...No, she had to be right. If they didn't exist, then why did she have all of these memories? _'What memories' _Korra thought, as of recently she couldn't think of any of them. She held onto one thing only, she had friends...She just didn't remember their names, faces, how they met or even what they used to do together.

Now she was really starting to sound like a crazy person. Who day dreams of people they can't remember? The sounds of their voices were long forgotten now. Even with her nightmare she couldn't recall who had said such merciless things to her. If she really did have those friends then…Then why hadn't they came and rescued her? The city was only so big; it shouldn't have been this hard to track her down. And what of Naga, surely the polar bear dog could find her owner.

Cerulean eyes looked around the room. The white room had an opal glow to it as the light from the window poured in. The sun cast down colors of violet, red and orange into the room. The sun was setting that meant two things. One that Amon would be leaving so she could finally stop hearing him spitting lies about her life. The second one wasn't always as pleasant though. With the doctor's leave she would also have to go to sleep. Anxiety filled her, she was unsure if it would be a good night or a bad one. If her medication worked she could sleep through the night peacefully, if it didn't then she would have to stay up all night or face her nightmare again. Korra glanced up at the equalist as he walked over and set his notebook and folder onto the bookshelf. He returned to her bedside to move the wooden chair back into the corner. He gave her a small wave before exiting the room.

For a while Korra just laid there. She watched the walls turn from orange and then to a light blue as the moon replaced the sun. The teen couldn't sleep; the narcotic didn't seem to want to work this time. It looked like she was going to have another sleepless night. Her eyes looked around the room in boredom. There was nothing to occupy her mind. Usually she spent her nights trying to recall her memories. That act had just become depressing and frustrating to her now. With all of the life of her she just couldn't remember them. Even her parent's faces were blurred a bit in her mind. Blue orbs settled on the bookshelf, the few books remained untouched but there was something new there. On one of the lower shelves was Amon's notebook and folder. He always had that with him when she saw him. Yet, she had never seen what was inside of it. The rebel leader would jot down notes in it during her sessions. And the folder was where he had pulled that fake article about Tenzin from.

That notebook might just be the key to her escape. Amon had never let her look inside it. He was always careful to hold it a certain way to make sure she couldn't read what he wrote. This was that small window of opportunity she had been hoping for. After so long of not being able to get any information from him, she finally had everything she needed. It had taken him a while but Amon had finally gotten sloppy. She had to be careful though, when she took things out of it she needed to make sure that she put them back just right. Korra barely got out of bed these days; he would probably think that she hadn't even noticed the book.

The water tribe teen threw back her covers and crept over to the bookcase. It was getting late now; if she started reading it and Amon came back she'd have to explain why she wasn't asleep and why her light was on. The bed creaked whenever she moved; if he came by the door he would know she was awake. Korra decided it was best to just read from the moonlight that seeped into her room. This way she could easily slip the evidence under the bed and jump underneath the covers. She walked so that she was right in front of the window and sat down cross legged. As she lowered herself down onto the tile, she could feel a small draft from the window poked at her. Her eyes gazed up at the full moon for a bit before she turned away. There was a strong contrast between her warm body and the icy ground below. The cold began to seep into her skin, she simply brushed it off.

Korra had more important things to do than to worry about getting cold. The first thing she looked at was the note book. Now that she was holding it in her hand she could finally make out the rest of the characters. The top read 'Patient 1071,' why had he labeled it that? What did that number even mean, if it had a meaning to begin with? After a second of thought it finally clicked to her. Carrying a notebook around that simply read 'Avatar Korra' across it would have been too obvious. Patients were often given numbers so that it was easier to keep track of things. She opened the book and began to examine the first page. He was really pulling out all of the stops on this therapist act.

The handwriting was the same as one of the note he had left on her tray that day. There was no doubt that it belonged to Amon. In the top right hand corner the date was written, it read 167 ASC. That was the year she had turned fourteen. She continued to read the large paragraph that followed it.

'_Name: Korra_

_ Age: 14_

_ Nationality: Southern Water Tribe_

_ Bender; water, earth, and fire, (no air as of yet)_

_ Born: 153 ASC to the parents of Tonraq and Senna_

_ Day 1:_

_ 1071 seems to be suffering from server hallucinations. Her current guardian, Councilman Tenzin, tells of her attacking enemies only she can see. She has also been seen talking to herself and making livid jokes with her so called 'friends.' When asked about who she was speaking to she would reply, her friends. She never gave them names, though. I was told to keep her at Doum-ui until I felt she was ready to continue her Avatar training. Patient 1071 seems to have multiple bruises on her body. These were found by a nurse who gave her a physical examination. They do not look like they are from her training, self-harm is possible. I asked 1071 of her bruises and she refused to reply, instead began to cry. I tried to tell her she could trust me and tell me where they came from. I would not punish her for being honest, she continued to refuse and I was forced to assume that they were self inflicted. She begrudgingly started taking the medication I gave her but would not tell me where her bruises came from. I was required to place 1071 in a straight jacket and she was to be fed by hand.'_

Korra fought the erg to rip it up into tiny pieces. The Tenzin she knew would never hurt her. But the one in her nightmare would have no guilt in taking part in such an act. '_He had put a lot of stress on you while you were there. You didn't enjoy much of your time with the monk.'_ the doctor's voice echoed in her head. She didn't want her mind to linger on the notion. Instead she flipped to a different page in the book and began to read from it. Had Amon really taken all of this time to write out all of this lies he was going to tell her? She began to read from the next page she had found.

_Day: 65 _

_ 'We had finally started making progress; she has been taking her medication without discussion and had admitted that the bruises had been from her air bending teacher, Tenzin. She was able to separate her delusions from reality. _

_ Day 75_

_ She is becoming restless again, 1071 talks about how she misses her parents and pet polar bear dog. Just as I thought she was getting better, 1071 has gotten far worse. It happened so suddenly, I am not able to find the cause of her emotional stress. Her attitude is now hostile and violent. She has now attacked two nurses and me. She is watched twenty-four seven and is always restrained. Her memory is also fading; she is having trouble recalling who I am. She had talked about having a deep loathing for Tenzin, whom she now speaks of him as a father figure to her.'_

Korra couldn't believe what she was reading. And Tenzin was like a father to her! Although her memories of their time together had almost withered away, she recalled enjoying his company. The nightmare Tenzin drifted into her mind…She couldn't have just dreamed up something that seemed so realistic though... No, Amon had to be lying! Somewhere in these pages there was something that would help her. This entire notebook couldn't just be filled with garbage, there had to be something useful in it. Korra began to burn through the book lightly skimming pages for any type of information.

The deeper she got into the book the more she wanted to just rip it to pieces. The entire book was filled with lies. There were several smaller entries talking about her and Amon playing Pai Sho together. Why would she ever play any type of game with him? She had never gotten into the game much. It was too boring for her, she liked things with action. There were other entries of the two of them talking about pro-bending along with simple everyday things. In the book she began to notice a pattern in the entries. At first he would write that she was getting better then, her memory would fade and she'd be worse than before.

_"Your memory is rather fickle; I've talked to you about this hundreds if not thousands of times before. It was much easier for you to forget than to forgive." _

It was a never ending cycle in the book. .. _'Easier to forget than to forgive'_ Korra thought to herself. Had she forgotten now too? Had her fever made her lose track of reality an-_'No she never head a fever that was a lie Amon had made up. Everything in the book so far was just a lie,'_ Korra thought trying to convince herself. It was all lies and so far the book was useless. None of it looked like it was going to help her. No, there had to be something useful in it. It had been so long since she had even seen anything that would help her get out. Korra had lost track of how long she had been held captive. No matter how careful she was Amon would know she had read through the notebook. There would surely be reproductions for that. She just wanted it to be worth it. Whatever cruel punishment he had waiting for her in the morning she hoped that what was in this book was meaningful. The water tribe teen flipped a few pages before she started to read again.

_'Korra had gotten much better now. Her memory is back, and her delusions seem to be almost gone. She takes her medication and eats a balanced diet. She is growing rather bored being in her room all day though. In light of her good behavior, I brought in a small radio for her to listen to. She spends hours listening to the pro-bending matches from the city. If she continues like this she will be released from Doum-ui very soon, checkups will be necessary every now and again. I have spoken with members of The White Lotus; they feared that Republic City had become too unstable for the Avatar to stay there. The rise of the equalist revolution had put everyone on edge. Although she does not wish to admit it, Korra is terrified by Amon. Her radio is able to pick up many of his broadcast to his followers. As soon as she hears his voice she cringes and a cold sweat comes over her. _

_ Recently Korra has told me of nightmares of Amon coming and taking away her bending. Her actions have become brash again and she is easily angered. She refuses to eat now and does not wish to take her medication. I decided it was best to take away her radio and maybe that would instill some peace back into her life. When I came to her room she had thrown the radio against the wall and broken it.'_

_'This hadn't happened at all,'_ she screamed mentally. Korra remembered listening to pro-bending over the radio. That was where she had first heard her friend's names, whoever they were. The when, where, with who, and what, part was missing from her brain. There was truth mixed in with these lies…Maybe not all of it was false...What if it actually had happened...And she really couldn't remember… As quick as that thought came to mind she threw it away. The Avatar knew what was real and what he had made up...But if she was right...Why couldn't anyone find her?… As much as she didn't want to admit it; part of what he wrote was true. Hearing Amon's voice over the radio had terrified her… The idea of taking away someone's bending frightened her. She had felt so helpless...Just like right now…

_'You told me about the nightmares you had of him. Being here you felt that you had no control over anything. You had a difficult time telling the difference between what really happened and what your mind had fabricated... Your mind made this treatment center your prison and me your captor. Tenzin, who you haven't seen in so long, became your savior.'_ The rebel leader's voice resonated in her mind once more.

Korra tossed Amon's voice into the back of her mind. She flipped through the pages, lightly skimming the characters, trying to find information. She stopped when she found a familiar date written in the top left hand corner. Unlike the other entries she had read through, this one was recent. The date read, _'170 ASC,' _that was this turned the next few pages looking at the long entries. After a few pages they stopped, and she was met with blank sheets of paper.

_'Korra is getting worse again she has not yet grown violent though. In the middle of our sessions she will start to space out. No matter how hard I try I can never get her to focus for quite long. Her gaze becomes distant and her eyes glazed over. A nurse who brings her food had overheard 1071 talking to herself. Every time I try to explain that her friends are not real, she becomes enraged. She insists that they do exist. I still have yet to find out exactly what is triggering her memory lapses. It may be too late for me to try and stop this one."_

The next part of the journal she read talked about what had become of her life. The force feeding, sleepless nights, and silent therapy sessions were all documented here. As she read it she took every word in. The way Amon had written everything…He felt sorry for her too. As much as she wanted to break free of this white and silver prison...It felt like he wanted to be able to open up the gate and let her out. Korra's eyes grew heavy for a second allowing herself to give into the sadness. What if he was trying to help her? No. Amon was a criminal who had kidnapped and drugged her. He was no savior and no type of healer. As much as she thought this, he had never directly caused her harm.

Her thin hands traced the binding of the book before she closed it. There was nothing more for her to read in it. For a while she just sat there in the floor with her legs cross. She let the information from the book sink in. She wasn't sick or confused...She was being held hostage...As many of the times she had thought this...She now felt so unsure… Her story had all but fell to pieces. Like water in cupped hands it slowly slipped through the cracks. The more she had read from that book the more she began to believe him. Thinking of what she called reality was even laughable to her. She was the Avatar who was being held captive by Amon, her memories were all but gone and no one had come for her. She was all alone. The White Lotus had always told Korra that as the Avatar she served the people. But also that people would serve her and help her along the journey.

If she had such great friends as she thought she did…Then where were they? If they cared for her as much as she had felt they did...Then why hadn't they rescued her? Unless...They weren't real… Amon's story made more sense than one she stood by. Korra took the book in hand and threw it across the room in frustration. It hit the wall beside the bookshelf and landed with a small thud. Maybe it was time she threw in the towel? No, the folder had to have something that would prove she wasn't crazy. It was her only hope. The Avatar shifted from where she sat and moved onto her knees so that she was now sitting on her calves and feet. She felt the cold tile press against her leg and her bare feet. She could feel the cold nipping at her skin through her thin cotton pants.

The dark folder read the same thing as notebook across the top. The edges of the folder were a bit bent but it held no rips or tears. She opened it and found pieces of paper of all sizes. Some looked so small they could have been simple grocery list; others were large articles from the newspaper. The brunette began to empty out the contents of the folder spreading the papers out around her. The first thing she pulled was the article he had shown her about Tenzin. She laid the two pieces by each other and began to align them so she could read the text. The next was a small slip of paper that looked like it had been used to keep score for something. It had her name on top and Kavik below it.

There were three tallies by her name and thirteen by Amon's fake name. Had this been a score sheet from their Pai Sho games? She had managed to actually win a few rounds. She felt a bit impressed with herself. The sorrow in her was pushed aside as pride began to form. Wait, did she actually believe this? No of course it wasn't because they had never played. It was just a stupid slip of paper with their names and tallies on it. The paper had several finger prints on it, they were rather large. It didn't have anything important on it. Something about a change in diet, more green vegetables and junk like that. She assumed they belonged to Amon, who else he would let touch this folder. Behind that there was a white envelope.

Korra took it into her right hand and used the left to open it up. Inside was a small card. The card was elaborate to say the least. Most of it was a light sky blue with complex design of sparkling silver snowflakes across the front. In matching silver script it read 'get well soon.' Who had sent her a card? And why did Amon have this? The brunette opened the card and read the message out loud.

"Wishing you a speedy recovery Avatar Korra, Sincerely Councilman Tar-" Korra stopped there.

The card was rather old, and where the person had written their name the ink had started to fade and was no longer legible. She could clearly make out the first three letters, it wasn't from anyone that she knew or could remember. The brunette couldn't recall anyone's name she knew that began with the letters; 'T-A-R.' She knew that card certainly hadn't been sent from Tenzin. She placed the envelope around the card and set it aside with the other content of the folder.

The next thing in the folder was an article it talking about Beifong resigning as chief of police. It talked of inclinations of under the table deals that the chief had made with some members of the bending triads. It was just like Amon had told her… Her blue eyes continued to read it. It spoke of a man named Saikan who had tried to bring up charges against Beifong for her crimes. Any witness they had found had decided not to step forth at the last minute. But even with the lack of solid physical evidence, Beifong had backed down from her position. Saikan had taken over her place as head of the police.

Korra tore through the folder, throwing papers left and right. There were several papers that had strange names of them. They were most likely what was in those pills she was taking. Sadly science was never her thing, they were useless to her. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what they meant. The papers began to add up and she was now surrounded by them. They formed a chaotic semi-circle around her. The next few things she pulled out of the folder she stopped once she saw the pictures that were on them. The Avatar looked down at the article in hand, in faded black ink there was a picture of Amon's mask. The headline read _'Equalist party on the rise, masked man named leader.'_

She began to read the newspaper, it talked of the Amon, Korra knew; the calculating and terrifying rebel leader. As she read more, it also spoke of Amon's ability to take away bending. They talked of Amon's first victims being triple threat triad members. It also talked of his attack on the pro-bending stadium. Yet her name was nowhere to be found. She had been there that night when equalist had come, hadn't she? No matter as hard as she searched the paper her name was nowhere to be found. Not even so much a mentioning of the Avatar. If she had really been there then why wasn't her name in the paper?

Korra set the article aside and moved onto the others behind it. They all were about the equalist. She didn't bother to read some of the others though. She skimmed them and then moved on. They were filled with information about the equalist that she already knew. She stopped when she realized the folder was just about empty. Only two pieces of paper were left, the first was folded in half. The water tribe teen carefully unfolded it and smoothed it out over the other papers. Her eyes started to read it. Just as the equalist movement had gained speed their leader had vanished. Police had been so close to catching the mad man when he got away. With the absence of their leader the revolution had become a mere whisper. As quickly as Amon had come he had left leaving no trances behind. Yet again her name was nowhere to be found.

_ "The equalist movement has died down now. It's nothing more than just a memory to most. You were really terrified of Amon, the thought of someone being able to take away bending is certainly something. The authorities never really found just how he did it." _Amon's voice slipped back into her mind.

She didn't remember any of this happening. But the article was proof that it had happened. Korra wasn't a specialist on printing but it looked too real to be a fake. If she had been taken by Amon there would have been something in the article. If the equalist had taken hostages there would have been something about. She wasn't just some everyday citizen she was the Avatar. If she was kidnapped there would be search parties, missing posters with her face on them, etc. The teen quickly shifted her mind to the remaining items in the folder. She moved onto the last one, it was folded many times over and over again. As she opened she began to see Tenzin's disgruntled and worried face staring back at her. The title read _'Councilman under Suspicion!' _

Korra let out a deep sigh bracing herself, this was the only thing left in the folder. If it couldn't help her then she was back at where she started. She began to read the article; it was different from the others. There was new information in it yet also old news too. Chief Saikan had been trying to get Tenzin to step down from his position on the council. It talked more about the monk's deals with bending triads. More importantly one specific gang was mentioned several times, The Triple Threat Triad. It seemed as though they were the most significant player in all of this.

Tenzin had refuted that he had made no such deals with anyone and that he would not step down from his spot on the council. The Northern Water Tribe representative had said he sided with Saikan on the matter. He spoke of how the weight of living up to his predecessor had made Tenzin go down the wrong path. Things were starting to add up now. There was no proof of the air bender she knew even existed. But here in the papers and the journal there was more than enough solid evidence that the cruel and merciless Tenzin did. Korra's grip on the article tightened, creating strained lines that threatened to turn into rips.

Was this really her life? Had she really spent ten years trapped in the compound in the south for nothing?! Finally to be freed from it all taken away from it all. Only to find her escape had just been a gateway to even harder times. She was shaking now, and from what she did not know. It was getting harder to hold the paper in her hands. Finally the Avatar balled it up, not caring if she tarnished it. She took the ball into her quaking right hand and threw it across the room. The paper ball hit the wall, and then fell down a few feet from the notebook.

She leaned forward moving her bottom from on top of her feet so that it was in the air now. Her knees pressed into the ground but she ignored the cold. There had to be something useful here. She couldn't have gone through everything that was in this folder and not found anything. Being locked up in some loony bin, it had to fake. It had to be! Korra placed her hands out in front of her palms down. She hung her head, glance down at the papers in front of her. Her chocolate locks hung low around her face acting as a curtain. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall, she pushed them back. The water tribe teen began to look through the papers, picking up one rereading it and then casting it aside.

This act continued until she had looked through everything. The moonlight was all but gone now. In what had felt like such a short amount of time the night had ended, and day was upon her. The first bright rays of sunlight began to filter into her room. She had run out of time. With the sun brought Amon, he would be coming to greet her soon. At best she had an hour before he would come in. She had stayed up the entire night and found nothing. She could put all of the papers back into the folder and pretend like nothing happened. He would surely notice especially with the pages torn and crinkled. If she didn't put them back he would know and if she did there would be proof that she had.

"I'm not crazy" Korra whispered as she began to take the papers in hand and rip them up.

More than anything she wanted to burn everything in the room till there was nothing but ashes left. Sadly without her bending it wasn't possible. She continued to throw papers from left to right tearing them into small pieces. Her hair whipped back and forth as she threw the articles. She stopped her hands returning to the floor as she bent over. She clutched the papers in her hand, tightening her grip on them. The tears reappear in her eyes and this time she didn't bother to push them back. A single tear rolled down her face, another followed it. Then all at once like releasing a boulder from in front of a waterfall they came pouring out of her eyes. Her shoulders began to shake and Korra bit her already dry lip. In between broken sobs she repeated the same phrase over and over again.

"I-I'm not crazy...I'm not!" She shouted as hot tears streamed down her face.

It all made sense now. The Tenzin she knew never existed… The one that was very much real was a liar and a tyrant. Her dream along with her notebook and folder confirmed it. He saw her as a failure she would never be a great Avatar. While her mind had been busy creating new flights of fancy for her to enjoy, the people of Republic City had been suffering. The benders had tremble in fear in their homes terrified that Amon would come for them, while she slept here protected by the staff of Doum-ui. And now they were at the mercy of Tenzin and whatever plans he had for them. She had failed them…

Her nightmare made sense now. It was trying to tell her that she was wrong. That was why she kept having the same dream over and over again. It was meant to be a wake up call for her. The teen's mind had been trying to pull her back into reality when she kept pushing it away. More importantly...She had been pushing someone else away as well, the doctor who had stayed with her through all of it. No matter how difficult she had been, he had never seemed to get upset with her. She had yelled at him, ignored, spit on and even attack him. But he never got angry; he was simply disappointed in her actions.

A small pit began to form in her stomach and a lump in her throat. Just as the melancholy revelation of her situation hit her a new feeling came along with it, **guilt**. Everything Amon had said was true. He was just a doctor trying to help her. He had never truly hurt her, even when she attacked him he only sought to restrain her never to harm. The other male nurses had held her down and force fed her yes. But in a psych ward that was protocol. If a patient refused to eat or take medication they were forced. Before she had lost her memory the two appeared to be rather close. They had friendly conversations with each one another and even played games every now and again. More than ever Korra felt alone. She had never had a good relationship with her bending teachers and Tenzin had been no acceptation. Even though she lived in the South Pole she had barely gotten to see her parents. Everyone else that had wandered into her life was an adult. To them she was just the Avatar and not Korra.

But Amon seemed different. He had seen her as what she was. Not some tool for world peace or domination but as a human being. The equalist had seen her at some of her highest and lowest points. He had never given up on her even when she felt that was the only logical thing to do. If he didn't care he could have referred her to another doctor and gotten rid of her trouble. But he had stayed; he must have been doing all of this because he cared about her.

With that Korra buried her face into her hands and began to sob once more. She didn't care who saw her or who heard. She was finally coming to terms with it all. She wasn't going to wake up back in her room on Air Temple Island. Her so called friends would never come for her, because they never existed in the first place. She had never wanted to feel this weak and helpless. The water tribe teen had fought it tooth and nail. Nothing she had been through compared to how she felt now. Not being locked up at the compound or her time with Tenzin or even believing she had been kidnapped. She was truly alone, no friends and no family. What she had believed to be true was all a lie. Korra cried even harder, her thoughts and sobs consumed the room so much that she didn't hear the creak of the door as it opened.

**~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~ WELCOME TO DOUM-UI DEVELOPMENT CENTER~~~~~WELCOME TO DOUM-UI **

**Cliff hanger, dun dun duuuun! Why, because I'm a jerk. The title of this chapter was 'revelation.' Just like the episode three of the first season…I had been heavily considering naming it 'epiphany' but in the end I thought I'd make another reference to the series and use this word. I'm beginning to wonder if you guys are getting tired of me making references to things… Hmm…I Often listen to the song 'black and gold' while I write this story. It was a favorite of mine before I started writing this but I feel it really fits what Korra is going through. Its spring break for me and I plan to update a bunch. I'm also going on trip and have 50 other things to do as well... So hopefully I can get everything done. Please, please review and tell me what you think? Was it worth the wait?**


End file.
